A Tempest In a Teapot
by Shenandoah76209
Summary: Briar and Sebastian continue their romance but it's complicated by the arrival of old enemies even as two of those closest to them discover a love of their own.  The plot and some dialogue from Much Ado About Nothing. Lemony goodness as well. Be warned.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tempest In A Teapot**

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: So this is the story that comes after The Black Rose and its based loosely on Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing. Some of the dialogue and much of the situation are similar but I just liked the idea that my characters weren't quite as... influenced by the immediate. They aren't returning from war after all. I hope you enjoy the story and characters. This story is a bit more lemony than my last as the people involved trust each other more and are further into their relationships.<em>

* * *

><p>The royal family had gathered with select members of their court in the gardens near the university. The fountain blew a cool mist over some of them though Lorelei had chosen a dry spot to do her sketching and Briar sat nearby in order to protect her harp and flute from moisture.<p>

Sebastian lay on his side regarding his love with a warm gaze that occasionally caused her fingers to stumble when she looked up to meet it. Andreas sat on the edge of the fountain idly sifting the water through his fingers. Morgana stretched out on a quilt blissfully enjoying the sun on her skin. The short tunic she wore did little to shield her from its rays or anyone's eyes.

Their Royal Majesties were cuddled together on a quilt and some overlarge pillows like two young lovers exchanging confidences. The king wore a simple tunic and breeches, resting against some pillows while his wife clothed in one of his shirts and a pair of cannons used his chest as her support. Still as golden in their appearance as the day they met they kissed and whispered now and then.

"A song Lady," Andreas said presently. "If you please, a song to confound Sebastian's complacency." He cast a laughing look at his younger brother.

Lorelei smiled from where she sat. "A song with the truth of men in it." She qualified her twin's remark.

Briar looked at Sebastian and then at his parents. "Any other requests?" She queried.

"A song of love." Amon grinned. "With the grain of truth in it."

"Only a grain my husband?" Sabine smiled up at her tall spouse. "Time was you demanded more honesty than that."

"Yes but never of a bard's music. A grain of truth is enough to temper even the most insipid of ballads." Amon returned with a wink at Briar so she would know he meant no insult.

"Very well then." Briar laughed. "But this is not one of my own. Only a song I heard from your daughter Asrai." She struck a chord on her harp and smiled mischievously.

"Sigh no more, ladies, sigh nor more;  
>Men were deceivers ever;<br>One foot in sea and one on shore,  
>To one thing constant never…"<p>

The song continued in Briar's sweet pure soprano which somehow only served to emphasize the ironic warning in the words. Impromptu applause arose after the final words and merry laughter scattered through the air along with the fountains spray.

"And do you believe those words Briar?" Sebastian inquired idly from where he lay. His voice was casual in its tone but his hot eyes belied his voice.

Briar smiled at him sweetly. "I have found it to be true of most men, with the exception my lord, of those in your family and my brother Dragon."

"There you are sadly mistaken." Lorelei said serenely from where she sat with her pastels. "Dragon behaves with honor certainly, but you are the only female to whom he bestows such consideration." Her amber gaze was teasing. "He cuts a swathe through the field of ladies hearts every time he appears at court and loves none of them but you."

Andreas spoke up in defense of the warrior mage who had become a good friend to him. "Now Dragon makes no pretense of loving them. He trusts none of them but does them no dishonor and yet will do not one of them honor." Hazel eyes regarded his sister knowingly. "And he stays far from the range of your wit Lorelei."

"Oh yes, that he does. He does not cross me at all." Lorelei tossed her head. "I suppose it's just as well. Between the two of us we'd either set the tapestries afire with the blaze of battling intellect or freeze out all the warm blooded folk in the room with insults."

"You are two of a kind." Sabine observed in her low voice. "Dragon despises all noblewomen. And you my lady daughter, despise all men as fools who see only your face, title or wealth. You drive them before you like sheep with the force of your wit and the fury of your scorn."

"Do you never think to marry then Lorelei?" Briar asked softly thinking of what she and Sebastian had observed in her brother months ago.

"I have no need of a husband. Anything I wish I shall get for myself, and anything I cannot get for myself, is either not worth getting, or I am not worthy of it." Lorelei retorted. "You're a fine one to talk anyway-" she broke off as a page approached the party.

"Your Majesty." The boy bowed and held out a scroll. "This just arrived."

Amon looked up and thanked the boy telling him to wait a moment by the cool fountain in case a reply was needed. Scanning the scroll quickly he grinned. "Well it seems that the object of your conversation is to return to us." He remarked. "Written here is a short summary of his journey and a date for his arrival. Dragon comes to Aeliara and soon. His message must have been delayed for he is to arrive on its heels."

"Does Asrai come with him?" Sabine asked eagerly of her youngest.

"She does." Amon dropped a kiss on his wife's head. "They will be here tomorrow." He looked at the page. "Go to the majordomo please and tell him to make Princess Asrai Aelaitha's rooms ready."

Briar looked at Sebastian. "If my brother returns, then I must make arrangements to take rooms as well, for the excuse that I have no protector will no longer serve to keep me in the palace." Her light voice was matter of fact but tinged with sadness.

Sebastian nodded soberly knowing that to argue wouldn't help. At his parents and his insistence Briar had moved to the palace when Dragon had undertaken a mission on behalf of the king. His absence would have left her alone in an inn across the city, too vulnerable for Sebastian's liking. But in the months Dragon had been gone, the sitting room of Briar's suite had become a favorite place for the prince and his bard to sit and talk and enjoy each other's company in private. The closeness and intimate conversations they'd shared would be sorely missed by them both.

"Perhaps you would like to take apartments closer to the palace?" Andreas suggested. "If you are of a mind to settle here permanently a set of apartments for Dragon and yourself might be more practical than rooms at an inn, at least in the long run."

His mother nodded. "There are some lovely apartments, near the Elven Embassy, for example, which are not exorbitant."

Briar blushed slightly at all of the interest and nodded. "I will speak with Dragon about it." She agreed. "We will definitely take rooms at a closer inn though, I have no wish to go across the entire city to attend upon you when you will it."

Sebastian smiled lazily. "What my lady? You think to deprive me of my nightly exercise?" He teased softly and watched the pale pink blush steal into her cheeks.

"Oh, dear." Lorelei looked up as a shadow darkened her sketch. "I'm afraid our perfect day is drawing to a close." Gathering up her sketchbooks and pastels she packed them into her case. "We're about to experience a frontier rainstorm."

Briar squeaked in alarm as she looked up at the clouds and hurriedly loosened her harps strings and set it carefully in its case. Sebastian moved to help her, taking the harpcase as she slid her flute into its flat wooden box.

No sooner had she covered her instruments than the rain poured from the skies and laughing the entire group began to run for the palace and shelter.

* * *

><p>Dragon's arrival the next day was heralded not only by still driving rain but also thunder and lightening. He and the youngest princess entered the more informal receiving room still damp.<p>

Sebastian watched and was thankful he knew Dragon had only a brother's affection for Briar as she threw herself into her brother's arms and was swung around in a rib crushing hug.

The younger prince turned and grinned seeing his baby sister being welcomed by their father in a similar fashion as he grabbed his youngest up affectionately. Sabine waited until her husband set the girl down before scrutinizing her thoroughly.

"Do I disappoint Mother?" Asrai asked softly.

"As if you could." Sebastian drawled. Dragon grinned at him over Briar's shoulder and finally set the black haired bard down. Leading her over to Sebastian he gave her hand to the prince.

"I left you safe in his keeping sister." Dragon's low macabre voice commented. "I am glad to see that you are as I left you."

"Did you expect her to run away Dragon?" Lorelei queried archly. "Or that we would mistreat her?"

"What, mistreatment at your hands Princess?" Dragon returned rasping out the words. "Why ever would I suspect such a thing of such a Lady as you?" Somehow he conveyed the impression that a lady was not something favorable in his mind while being all that was correct in his bow and words.

"Perhaps because you have a low opinion of all noble ladies?" Lorelei inquired. "Or is your opinion of all womankind, always excepting of course your dear sister." Her golden eyes gleamed wickedly with challenge while Dragon's dark gaze merely seemed bored.

"Well I have no opinion of ladies at all, nor any intent save to avoid them when I can and be all that is polite when I must." Dragon growled out calmly. "Of womankind, I can only express my gratitude, for the good woman who bore me and raised me. Women have only my admiration. Ladies all too often would demand my heart beneath their heels solely for amusements sake, and when they have done, discard it as they would a worn slipper. I guard my heart better than that your Highness."

"I don't recall inquiring after your heart at all Dragon, nor expressing intention towards it." Lorelei retorted sweetly. "I can assure you that it will never be trod beneath my heels."

"Precisely your Highness." Dragon bowed. "It will never be trod beneath your heels because I will never willingly entrust it to your keeping."

"And thank the gods for that!" Lorelei snapped. "In this we are finally agreed. So I shall never give a man that which he would gain only in appreciation of my face or title or wealth." She folded her arms. "I should rather hear a cat yowling over the fish in the fountain than hear a man say he loves me."

"So equally should I rather!" Dragon replied in what was for him a surprisingly gentle tone, and which caused Briar to look at him in alarm. Her hand fumbled in Sebastian's and gripped his fingers tightly.

Andreas looked from Dragon to his sister and smiled. "Dragon it has been too long. I trust the Dark Lady of the High Forest is the better for your company since we have been sadder for missing it?"

Dragon looked at the prince in shock. "Have you become a poet in my absence Andreas?" He asked dryly. "If you have you're spending far too much time at court."

Andreas laughed and bowed. "The influence of your sister." He gestured to Briar who still stood in the circle of Sebastian's arm. "She attempts to teach me the way to shape a courtly phrase without entering falsehood into it."

"And good luck to her for she'll need it with you." Lorelei grinned. She turned to her parents and found them regarding her thoughtfully.

"I suggest we all change into clothing more suitable, and also less wet," Sabine said quietly. "Then we can enjoy a quiet dinner." She looked at Asrai. "Your father arranged for a bit of celebration, in honor of your return."

* * *

><p>Morgana poked Asrai. "That one." She nodded discreetly in a courtier's direction. "He is truly handsome." The man in question was slim and almost angular, he seemed most graceful until he moved proving to be either clumsy or that he'd had too much wine.<p>

Asrai shook her head. "No." She disagreed. "Someone much taller, not always built powerfully, but wiry, with strength not bulk." She leant against the railing and grinned. Her mask she held over her face whenever she looked over the balcony.

Morgana turned and huge violet eyes regarded Asrai from within a butterfly's wings. The shimmering opaque mask completed the illusion of the gauzy wings and sheer gown.

Asrai smiled. She had chosen to wear a tightly clinging tunic and hose in a golden brown. With a mask like a cats face and her rippling golden hair she resembled a young lioness.

"What are you two up to here?" Lorelei's merry voice asked them. The two turned to see their sister climbing the stairs to the balcony. Lorelei had chosen to dress as a slave girl, in billowing risqué harem trous and vest. Her amber eyes glowed behind her simple silk mask.

"Discussing the types of men we like." Asrai giggled. "Morgana seems to favor men who look the most like elves."

"I don't blame her." Lorelei said dryly. "I've seen very few men who are better looking than Grandfather."

"There are in remarkably short supply," Asrai agreed. "Men who can compete for looks with our relations."

"What of him?" Morgana asked Lorelei. "There." She directed her sister's gaze to a handsome man possessing a neatly trimmed brown beard.

"I could not bear a husband with a beard." Lorelei protested. "I'd rather lie in a woolen."

"Well how about him." Asrai teased pointing out a young man of no more than twenty. "No beard there."

"Oh, and what exactly would I do with him?" Lorelei inquired dryly. "Dress him in my gowns and make him my waiting gentlewoman?" Her two sisters laughed and shook their heads at her. Lorelei smiled. "No, he that has a beard is more than a youth and he that has no beard is less than a man." Her smile grew wicked. "He that is more than a youth is not for me and he that is less than a man I, well I am not for him." She wiggled her hips.

Morgana between chuckles looked at her sister curiously. "What will you do then? Never marry?"

Lorelei shrugged. "Unless there be a need for alliance, I need not." She said quietly. "Mother and Father have not been encouraging me to attach myself to any of the gentlemen at court." She made a face. "Speaking of which, the two of you have other duties, but mine is to act as one of the hostesses and I had best get back."

Asrai kissed her sister's cheek and Morgana gave her an affectionate squeeze before Lorelei left them.

When Lorelei was out of earshot Morgana turned to Lorelei. "I see in her…some deep hurt." She said softly. "I thought for a while it was lessened, but she is the same."

Asrai nodded. "I don't know what it is. I don't even think she realizes anymore, it is so much a part of her now."

"Think you, that we should say something to Father and Mother?" Morgana looked down on the throng of people and their parents waltzing happily together, ironically dressed as a guardsman and his sweetheart.

"Knowing Mother she is already aware, and Father too." Asrai said wryly. "But we can let them know we are concerned at least."

* * *

><p>Briar shook her head. It seemed like days since she'd had any peace and she never thought she'd be wanting to escape Dragon's company. He had been like a bear with a sore paw ever since the night of his return. Apparently during the masquerade he'd danced with Lorelei.<p>

The princess had talked with him at length, not recognizing him at all since use of a spell disguised his voice. Apparently she had said some things that Dragon had found insulting.

Briar sat down on a log near the trail and thought about that evening.

* * *

><p>In a delightful bit of irony Sebastian had dressed in the black mask and garb of an assassin. He had found her own costume of an outlaw hilarious. She and Sebastian had danced and then stood talking with Andreas. Dragon had come up to them in a mood coming closely to a rage. "Andreas, as my friend, do you take me for a fool?" He asked in a quiet voice, pulling off his mask.<p>

"No, not as your friend, nor as an enemy would I ever take you for a fool." Andreas replied. "What gives you reason to ask it?" Sebastian had looked at Briar and mouthed his Lorelei's name and his sweetheart had nodded her agreement.

Dragon when he replied confirmed their thoughts. "Your sister Princess Lorelei, calls me a fool and worse." His corpselike voice was controlled but outrage underscored his words. "I'll say this for her, I've never met anyone who had such a masterful turn of phrase and creativity of insult. She nigh froze me up with her words and then proceeded to target me with such accuracy of description that I felt like the fool who stands on the battlements begging the enemy to slay him."

Andreas regarded his friend with both amusement and a bit of annoyance. "According to my twin, she was informed that you had abused her mightily." He said. "Saying that her only passion was for her art and she had only scorn for mortal men."

"Yes, she said as much to me when I danced with her." Dragon grumbled. "She knows me but she does not." His black eyes were snapping with fury. "And she twists my words to the worst light. All I said was that I would she had as much compassion for her fellow fools as she did passion and talent for her art. She will see nothing in me to the good and everything to my faults. If she spoke so of all men there would be none by her."

"Oh, dear." Briar murmured looking up. "Here she comes."

Andreas looked at Dragon who thrust his betraying mask beneath his cloak and murmured. "Your Highness, here's where your service will do me the favor of being absent. Perhaps you have a trifling errand you'd wish pursued? Any small desire to be satisfied? I'd travel all the way to the sunken Moonshai's and back rather than exchange another volley of insults with your lady sister." He regarded Andreas and then Sebastian almost pleadingly. "You'll send me somewhere won't you? You have something I can do? Briar?"

"All I could wish for is in your company Dragon." Briar teased.

"Oh certainly not all." Sebastian feigned a pout.

"All that a brother could give." Briar qualified and lifted her pretty mouth for a kiss. Sebastian obliged her more lingeringly than was proper until Lorelei was quite near.

Dragon bowed stiffly to both princes. "Your pardon which I'm sure you'll grant in my absence, but I can no longer abide the company of Princess Pride and Disdain!" He glared at Lorelei who arrived as he made this speech and turned on his heel striding away.

Andreas looked at his sister. "Lorelei, I do believe you have lost Dragon's heart." He jested with her.

Lorelei looked at him. "Oh no brother." She smiled. "I know to the finest point where it is. Secure in his breast. Like a moneylender, he lent it to me, but for a while, and then demanded the loan be repaid with interest, and took my heart as well. I would never ask such a loan again, for it cost too greatly in tears." She shrugged. "But I learnt my lesson well, to never accept as a loan what should be freely given."

"You put him down my lady." Briar said softly. "You have put him down most humbly."

"And if I did not? So he should do me, and I prove to be the greatest of fools." Lorelei turned to her. "Your brother can defend himself well, with sword or wit, and every word stabs sharp as poniards." She sighed slightly and then smiled. "But I came to tell you that Mother wishes for you all to join her in the solar. I do believe that she has her violin and hopes you will play the flute in a duet with her Briar."

"Royal entertainment indeed." Andreas punned. "We'll be along in a moment."

Lorelei nodded. "Good, I had best find Asrai, she's undoubtedly with Morgana, both of them throwing coppers 'gainst the hind ends of the courtiers to see who has the most firmly endowed buttocks." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Sebastian chuckled in spite of himself.

Andreas shook his head and smiled. "I do adore her, and she has a pleasant spirit about her mostly." He paused.

"Except when she comes into my brother's presence." Briar finished. "You needn't fear to say it. They are much alike those two. Neither can bear hearing the virtues of the opposite sex."

"They'd make an excellent match." Andreas said slyly and watched Sebastian nearly choke on a sip of wine.

"Only if you want to end up with a set of murders." He gasped out. "Which I'd end up dealing with thank you very much!"

"They'd talk themselves insensible." Briar protested.

"They talk very much, but only of each other don't you notice?" Andreas returned. "Our sister as much as admitted that she loved him once." He looked at Sebastian who shrugged and nodded in agreement.

Briar sighed and reluctantly admitted. "I have often thought that his despite of her is to conceal his affection." She said. "Sebastian and I both commented on it when they first met. My brother said nothing for so long though, I supposed it had died."

"Buried, well buried, on both their parts." Andreas said quietly. "I would like do a little digging."

"You would have it a match?" Sebastian nearly choked again and had to be thumped on the back by Briar.

"You would have who a match?" Their father's voice sounded behind them.

Andreas turned and regarded his father with wicked eyes. "Lorelei and Dragon." He grinned.

Amon regarded his oldest son as if he'd lost his reason, and then his face grew considering. "I think that you could do it." He smiled. "But they'll fight you every step of the way if you are obvious about it."

Sebastian chuckled lazily. "Never fear Andreas, subtlety is my game remember? We shall devise a way to see it done." He turned to Briar. "But we may require your help love. Will you?"

Briar smiled. "If you promise me your sister will make Dragon as happy as you do me, you have my support in every endeavor."

Andreas looked at Sebastian with a hard gaze. "How happy are you making Briar?" He asked protectively.

Briar poked him in the chest. "You needn't fear for your sisters virtue, or for mine." She said saucily. "Sebastian is being more gentlemanly than any of you give him credit for." Sebastian groaned under his breath about his dying day and subsided under Briar's dark green gaze.

Amon looked at the three young people and shook his head. "Sabine is awaiting you." He reminded them. "But if you can pull this off, you'll have Sune looking to her laurels, for this will equal any feat she ever achieved."

* * *

><p>Briar shook her head and rose from her makeshift seat. Ever since then Andreas and Sebastian had been planting subtle hints between those two. The results were negligible at best. Dragon had been going about his business grimly avoiding the princess. His usual quiet and calm had been replaced with silent stoic watchfulness. He was almost unbearable to live with since Briar had innocently said that he was the one who had subtly encouraged her to give Sebastian a chance.<p>

Briar moved further along the path scanning the ground for any signs of prey. Her uncles had taught her to hunt and in this glorious forest she could lose herself in the challenge of it. For the moment it was better to not think of Dragon and Lorelei. Her own treacherous body was increasingly eager for Sebastian's kisses, so much so that she was a bit fearful of her reaction. His embraces were so expert she would have thought his desire for her a practiced reflection but for the look in his eyes and the gentle care with which he touched her.

Sounds of the river reached her ears and she turned towards it thinking she would wash her face and hands. The sight that greeted her as she came to the water's edge was no less beautiful for the shock it gave her.

Sebastian was swimming in the river. Briar crouched in surprise on the shore and simply stared. Growing up surrounded by men and their casual nudity, and then occasional glimpses of Dragon had simply not prepared her for Sebastian.

He was beautiful. The elven blood that tipped his ears and paled his skin also seemed to make him one with his surroundings. He looked like a wild creature, but more wonderful than any beast she'd ever seen. His body was tall and slim but sleekly muscled and sculpted to perfection.

She must have made some noise, a gasp or sigh of shock, for he turned around giving her a front view of himself before she looked down modestly. Warmth spiraled through her, different somehow from the blush that burned her cheeks.

Sebastian smiled at how red her pale skin had turned and wondered if she'd been blushing for as long as she'd stood there or only begun when he turned around. "Briar, my love, I wasn't expecting you." He said with a gesture towards his surroundings. "As you can obviously see. You're welcome to join me, in fact I wish you would, but I can see that is unlikely." He began to move out of the water.

As he did so Briar inadvertently looked up and hurriedly turned her back her blush deepening. "I…" She couldn't get the words of any explanation out as to why she was here.

"You've been hunting." Sebastian observed her bow and clothing. "I don't think you'll have much luck this close to the city, but you never know." He wrapped a towel around his waist and set a hand on her shoulder. "Love, if you continue to blush so brightly you'll set your skin aflame." He teased gently.

Briar rose and would have left but for his hand. Turning hesitantly to look at him she apologized. "I'm sorry I interrupted your swim." She blinked as she took in the fact that he was covered, partially at least.

"No, don't be." His hand rose from her shoulder to cup her cheek. "I would rather have your company than that of cold water." His mouth drifted down towards hers. "Your lips will warm me, sweet." His mouth was cool from the water but still firm over hers and without a thought Briar lifted her arms to twine about his neck. His body was surprisingly warm as it pressed against hers.

"Sebastian." She gasped his name as his mouth drifted to her neck and his hands rubbed over her back. "Ohhh…" His lips were nibbling where her pulse throbbed. Vaguely she was aware of him gently lowering her to the ground and lying beside her, his mouth still delicately pressing kisses to her neck.

The prince took one of her hands and pressed it flat to his chest. "Touch me Briar Rose," he whispered. "I've been aching to feel your hands on my skin." He watched as she opened her eyes and followed the movement of her hand over his chest. The sudden flaring of heat in his eyes more than convinced her of the truth in his words.

Sebastian's hands were busy as well, his fingers softly tracing the curves of her breasts, drifting over her stomach and hips and the tops of her thighs. Her ragged breathing and tiny moans sounded wonderful to him. "Sebastian…I…" She tried to form the words to protest this exquisite intimacy but the sensations were overwhelming.

"I'll do nothing to harm you." He breathed bending down to kiss her again. "I give you my word love." His mouth drew at hers pulling a wild response from her and her hands suddenly were tugging him closer until he was pressed up against her, their legs entwined and Briar able to feel every inch of his body. Sebastian groaned and his hands slid beneath her back crushing her breasts to his chest. Without a conscious thought he rubbed himself against her and listened to her moan.

Briar felt as if she couldn't breath but she wasn't sure she really needed to anymore. What she was feeling would kill her if it wasn't satisfied but it wasn't enough. Her breath caught in a sob as she arched up against him not understanding what she needed only that somehow Sebastian could give it to her.

Sebastian's breath caught in his throat as he heard her cry out in sweet agony and he stilled against her. "Sweet gods." He muttered. "Gods, I'm a knave." He gently rolled to his side and pulled her with him, his caresses growing slower and more gentle.

"Nooo… Sebastian…I want…" Briar moaned in protest and he kissed her again, feeling her writhing against him and sternly tried to control himself.

"Oh, love you don't know what you want." He whispered. "I should never have brought you to such a fever." He cuddled her against him and realized as she squirmed that the fire he'd lit in her wouldn't subside as easily; she was far too passionate. "Briar, do you trust me?" Sebastian asked quietly.

"I trust you." Briar gasped out. "I love you Sebastian." She kissed his neck and felt him shuddering.

"I'm going to stop touching you now." He told her. "Then I'm going to turn my back. I want you to get undressed and get into the water. It will help you calm down." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise you that I won't look."

Briar began to obey him and gasped at her wobbly legs. "Sebastian, I feel so weak." Her voice was worried.

"Its all right," he said soothingly. "Desire does that, you'll be stronger in a moment." He shook his head. "Strong enough to throttle me as I deserve."

Hearing a splash of water and a gasp he surmised she was in the water. "I'm going to get dressed." He tried to keep his voice calm even as his imagination began to go wild speculating on what she looked like. He suited action to words and after a moment asked. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I ought to wring your neck!" She retorted. "First you send me up in flames and now you're trying to freeze me."

"Then you are feeling more calm." He returned.

"I don't know if calm is the right word." Briar's voice was concerned. "I feel like I'm aching everywhere and it only hurts more when I think of you touching or kissing me."

Sebastian pushed a hand through his still damp curly hair and stifled a groan. "You're telling me you're in pain?" He asked.

"Pain is the closest I can come to describing it but it's still not right. I ache, but its almost…" she sounded bewildered, "enjoyable?"

"Stay in the water a while longer." He told her, thinking that he would need a cold dousing himself soon.

"Sebastian I'm freezing!" Briar protested. "I've got to come out." He heard her moving towards the shore and wordlessly held out a towel for her, carefully keeping his eyes averted. Knowing she was standing there naked was making him crazy.

"Briar." His voice sounded as if he was strangling and she looked at his stiff back curiously. "Please hurry and dress. I'm going over the edge here."

"It's all right, I've got my tunic on." Briar told him.

Sebastian turned and felt his heart triple its beat. "Briar, you have only your tunic on." He pointed out. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her long exquisitely shaped white legs. Before he could stop himself or even think twice he had pulled her into his embrace. His mouth moved over hers as if he wanted to devour her.

Briar uttered a tiny shocked cry and heard it turn into a moan. "Ohhh…Sebastian." She felt his mouth hot and insistent on her neck, his hands squeezing her hips and lifting her up so he could suckle at her breasts.

Briar moaned softly and arched her back thrusting her breasts up to his mouth. Without knowing it she wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her mound to his groin, and she felt as well as heard him groan out his pleasure.

Sebastian sank to his knees holding her against him and then eased down so she lay on her back on the grass cradling him between her thighs. He was muttering, speaking in his low sensual voice, telling her how beautiful she was, how he loved her, even as he parted the laces of her tunic and fastened his mouth to her breast.

Briar gasped and moaned, pushing against him, feeling him rubbing against her. His mouth was making her feel all liquid inside, burning like a volcano's center. "Ohh…" She moaned. "Oh love, I, ahhh… Sebastian!" She cried out suddenly as she felt something ignite wonderfully inside her. And what he was doing seemed right and perfect but still not enough even though she was trembling in the aftermath and kissing his face and hair in adoration.

Sebastian felt her, watched her as she went up in flames against him and marveled at her. His own reaction to her climax left him panting and his hands shaking. "So loving and passionate, my sweet love, yes." He sat up and held her against him trying to soothe her.

"Sebastian." She gasped out finally. "That…" She rubbed her face against his shoulder like a child.

"That was your awakening my love." Sebastian said quietly and Briar was shocked to hear sorrow in his voice.

"Was it bad?" She raised her head and met his gaze apprehensively. "Was I not good at it?"

Sebastian smiled at her so gently Briar could have wept with the beauty of it. "You were wonderful." He said softly. "Passionate and responsive and exquisitely sweet. To feel you against me was the closest I've been to eternity."

"That's how I felt." Briar agreed. "Then why are you sad?" Her fingers threaded through his curls.

"Because I forced it on you, took advantage of you before you were ready." Sebastian said soberly. "You're so special, you deserve better than to be attacked and mauled and forced to pleasure." His disgust with himself was evident.

"Oh Sebastian." Briar shook her head. "My love, you didn't rape me you know." She smiled adoringly. "And you only frightened me a bit because what I was feeling was so intense. But you made me feel so loved and beautiful, as if you couldn't resist me. You were very good to me. You didn't take the advantage you could have in my mindless state. Both times you left me my virginity."

Sebastian closed his eyes, savoring the feel of her body wrapped around his. "You deserve more than what I gave you." He said finally in a quiet voice. "You deserve rose petals and candlelight, silk sheets and a soft bed." He berated himself.

"Sebastian." She regarded him with some exasperation. "I was with you. You awoke me." She kissed his cheek. "You're the most important part of it, not a scene of seduction and luxury." She regarded him quizzically. "I do wonder though, why… Why did I feel so empty? Even though you were holding me, I felt hollow and alone."

Sebastian hugged her a little tighter. "At the risk of sounding self serving and manipulative." He began wryly. "You felt alone because we didn't come together." He pulled back to look at her face and saw confusion. "The word come when used in this context means to climax, orgasm, or reach completion. Its what you did, that explosion inside of you."

"And you didn't?" Briar immediately looked guilty. "I'm sorry. How can I give you…"

"Oh love." Sebastian kissed her affectionately. "My sweet innocent Rose." He kissed her again. "You could feel me against you, hard, while you were rubbing?" He reminded her and she nodded pink tingeing her cheeks again. "And I'm not hard like that now am I?" She shook her head consideringly after she wiggled against him and regarded him in awe as his member stiffened against her. "Men get hard like that when they are aroused and want to come. Normally I can control myself better than this." He paused when he saw she wasn't following him. Finally he decided to say plainly the effect she had on him. "Sweet, you excited me so much, that when I felt you climaxing against me, I climaxed too. Normally a man who has any amount of control needs more stimulation than that, but you have an amazing effect on me." He shifted her against him, rubbing over her. "As you can feel."

"But if you came too, then we came together." Briar frowned. "That doesn't explain why I felt so alone, if you came with me." She looked up at him seriously. "I really made you…" She ducked her head shyly.

"Oh Briar." He smiled and pulled her closer, cuddling her against him. "My love, yes. You really did, just by moving against me like that. And I hope for your sake that I can learn to resist you a tiny bit, or you'll grow bored with me very quickly." He sighed. "My love, the reason you felt alone, and the reason I felt the same way, is because I'm meant to be inside you when we climax. That's what I meant by together."

"I see." Briar mumbled against him. "At least I understand the second part. I don't see how I could become bored with you, because you find me exciting."

Sebastian chuckled. "Because love, if I can't control myself, then I can't pleasure you as much as you deserve." He told her. "Even now, I can feel how wet you are, your honey on my breeches and I want you. I get excited just looking at your sweet smile."

Briar looked up at him. "Sebastian, these feelings, the way I feel when you touch me, they're not going to go away are they?" She asked softly. "I mean, you said I would calm down, but I'm always going to remember and want you to touch me like this."

"Yes." Sebastian said soberly. "Which is why you ought to wring my neck, because I woke you to this before you were ready. And you're left with the results of my need."

"Quite frankly my prince of shadows, I don't think I would ever have been ready. I would have had to understand what a climax was, and no one but you could have made me understand. So now I know, and now I'll deal with it." She grinned at him. "I'm just worried because I know I'm going to want to do this again, but I don't want you to think I'm teasing you or anything. I adore your touch, but I don't know how to please you."

Sebastian stroked her face. "Oh my Briar." He smiled at her. "I know you're not ready to become mine completely. But we can do what is commonly called necking and petting." He smiled. "There are several ways to pleasure each other which don't require me being inside you."

"Show me?" Briar's hands slid through his hair to his shoulders. "I want to make you feel the way I did." She looked down and murmured shyly. "Maybe I could become accustomed to your body and I won't be so afraid of giving myself to you completely."

"Briar, you know that no matter what, I won't stop loving you." Sebastian said seriously. "I don't expect you to become an experienced court lady, with bedroom games and tricks. All I want is my Briar Rose." He kissed her lips softly. "I want my Rose to enjoy me, at her own pace, not as quickly as you think someone else would do."

"Sebastian, how can you be so patient with me?" She wailed. "Even I'm losing patience with me. And I know you're not used to going without…without…" She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation with herself.

"My Briar." Sebastian drew her hands down and held them in his. "I will be the first to admit that I pursued and caught a great many women. And no, I am not used to celibacy." He kissed her knuckles. "But since I saw you, I cannot find any interest in other women. I desire you. I want you desperately, so much so that when you finally share your body with me, we'll need both herb and spells to prevent a baby, because I won't be able to stop myself from giving you my seed."

He met her gaze with firm dark blue eyes. "I love you. No matter how long I have to wait. I don't want anyone but you. And you should never feel guilty about that. If you gave yourself to me, because you feel that you are making me suffer and not because you wished to share your body, then you make a mockery of the gift." One of his hands stroked through the black silk of her hair. "You and I, are already one, here." He touched his heart, "and here." He touched hers. "I will wait for you, my Rose. There is no other way for me. Even if you told me to seek out a mistress to expend my lusts upon and gain relief, it would do no good. She would not be you, and I would still ache for you."

"Oh Sebastian." Briar smiled tearfully. "I love you. I know you are not pushing me, I am pushing myself. I want to give myself to you, but I want to do it for the right reasons, as you said. I don't ever want to blame you in my heart because I wasn't ready. I want you to take joy in me, and I in you, when we are finally together."

He smiled. "We will." He said simply. Gently he lifted her off of him and knelt looking at her for a moment. "We'd better get cleaned up." He said wryly. "My mother and sisters like to swim here too."

Briar looked at him in horror as she heard voices coming through the trees. "Your breeches are stained." She whispered. "Your mother will know."

Sebastian grinned. "Not if you put on your cannons quickly she won't." He laced up his tunic and left it hanging loosely over his torso and groin. He pulled on his jerkin and left it unlaced. "Now I just look like I don't want to get all neat and tucked again after a lazy swim."

Briar shot him a glare as she pulled on her cannons and hurriedly laced them. "I'm still all wet. Will that go away?" She muttered the question at him.

"You'd dry eventually." Sebastian murmured. "But when you return to your rooms you may wish to bathe." He plucked a leaf from her hair. "Stand still love." He turned her so that her back was to his approaching parent and kissed her lingeringly, his nimble fingers lacing up her tunic as he did. "There, now she simply thinks I was stealing a kiss before she got here."

"No doubt." Briar said dryly. "The fact that we both look like we've been tumbling about in the grass will certainly be overlooked."

"Of course." Sebastian grinned. "My mother isn't a fool. She can see we're in love. And if she thought for a minute that I was pushing you into something you're not ready for she'd challenge me and give me a wound deep enough to keep me out of mischief for a while."

"She wouldn't!" Briar looked at him.

"Well maybe not a wound, but enough bruises to serve as a reminder." Sebastian chuckled and hugged her from behind.

Briar looked at the three women who were approaching. "The women of your family are so beautiful." She said wistfully. "All white and gold, so pale."

Sebastian stroked her hair. "But how insipid all that pale coloring is, when compared to a wealth of contrasts. Midnight black hair and skin as white as theirs is. Eyes so dark a green I could fall into them. Pink lips and black lashes that curl over your cheeks when you lower your eyes modestly." He wound her hair around his hand. "Whenever I look at you, I never wish to take my eyes away."

Briar blushed and looked up at him. "But your family also has contrasts." She argued softly. "Skin so white even the palest gold seems dark in comparison, and eyes like precious gems."

"Briar, Sebastian." Sabine smiled her greeting. "Are you joining us or leaving?" She asked eyeing the two of them appraisingly.

"Actually Briar was going hunting and since I am finished with my swim I thought I might join her." Sebastian lied smoothly.

The expression in his mother's eyes told him she didn't believe a word but she'd let the tale stand for now. "It seems to be the day for escaping the city. Your father and Andreas also found occupations away from the palace."

Briar's mouth tilted in a smile. "My brother is acting intolerably, even towards me." She commented. "I can only imagine the war of words being enacted now."

Asrai laughed. "No, they are avoiding each other still. But Lorelei isn't happy."

Morgana seemed to lag behind the conversation a bit. "Hunting?" She didn't sound enthusiastic.

"I don't truly expect to be successful." Briar shrugged. "But the bow was my father's and my uncle taught me to use it. I like to hunt, it's a challenge, and I have to carry whatever I kill so I usually stick with rabbits or pheasant."

"Even the elves hunt." Sabine reminded her oldest. "And in just such a way." She looked at Briar. "Selena smile on your hunt."

Sebastian grinned and took Briar's hand. "Yes, Mother." He kissed Sabine's cheek, brushed a kiss on the top of each of his sisters heads and tugged at his sweetheart until they were away from the river.

"Do you really want to go hunting with me?" Briar asked quietly once they were out of earshot. "You've never mentioned liking it."

"I'm not all that good at it." Sebastian admitted cheerfully. "But I can move quietly, and I like to spend time with you. If you'd said you were going home to do laundry I would still have offered to help."

She grinned at him and shook her head in mock dismay.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tempest In A Teapot**

* * *

><p>Briar opened the door to her suite and smiled at Sebastian. "I'll be ready in just a moment love." She said taking his hand and tugging him inside.<p>

"You're still wearing your robe." He observed. "Won't it take a bit longer to put on a gown?"

"I have the gown under the robe." She explained from within the dressing room. Sebastian walked through the doorway and she jerked the robe closed again. "Sebastian!" She snapped.

"You're hiding something from me." He said quietly. "I can tell." There was a trace of hurt in his voice that she felt the need to conceal anything from him.

Briar sighed and took the robe off, revealing her jade green gown. The low neckline was extremely flattering. It also revealed dark bruises on her neck and chest. "I didn't want you to see." She told him. "I didn't even notice them until I looked in the mirror."

"I did that to you." Sebastian was appalled and instantly angry with himself. "I mauled you like a beast."

Briar shook her head frantically. "Oh Sebastian. No!" She held up her arm. "Look." Pulling up the sleeve of her gown she tugged at her skin. An instant later a red mark that was the predecessor of a bruise appeared. "I bruise very easily. But the bruises don't hurt, I hardly ever feel them. You didn't hurt me, all you did was pleasure me and it left a mark on my skin."

"You look like someone has been beating you." Sebastian shook his head. "I must be more careful."

Briar shook her head. "Cosmetics will cover them." She told him. Touching his face she smiled. "I would rather you were touching me, and getting a few bruises than you not touching me, and being denied such pleasure."

Sebastian's fingers stroked the delicate skin over her cheekbone and he smiled down at her. "They do not hurt? You are sure?"

Briar stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. "I promise you, if you ever hurt me, you will know it." She jerked her head to a chair. "Now sit and let me cover these up, so no one else, like your mother, thinks that you are abusing me."

* * *

><p>Andreas' campaign to bring Dragon and Lorelei together began that evening. He deliberately stood with Lorelei on one side of a drape while Sebastian and Briar stood on the other side.<p>

"I'm sure of it love." Briar spoke as if this was a long standing discussion. "I went into his room and he had written her name at the head of a long letter. I couldn't in good conscience read it but I caught a glimpse of his signature at the bottom. He closed it with 'your most faithful knight, Nwyfan'." Her dark eyes sparkled mischievously. "Sebastian he never uses his given name unless he is in deadly earnest."

"He didn't send the letter did he?" Sebastian asked feigning horror in his voice.

"No, when he saw me standing over his desk he tore it up, raging about a fool and his heart are soon trodden beneath a lady's heels." Briar allowed her voice to sigh sorrowfully. "I fear he will never tell Lorelei he still loves her."

"Better that he not." Sebastian said almost grimly, though his sapphire gaze was twinkling with mirth. "He knows that Lorelei scorns all men for fools, dogs or both."

"But surely she might relent if he opened his heart to her. She couldn't be so cruel as to deny his affection." Briar asked hopefully. "I've thought that he loved her since he first met her, at least he did scowl so fiercely and said nothing at all courteous. With Dragon that is a sure sign that his affections are engaged, else he simply ignores the ladies. He has never ignored her." The bards words dripped with sincerity and had the advantage of being the truth as she saw it.

"You know I love my sister dearly, though I'd never admit such to her." Sebastian reproved gently. "But she maintains that she will never marry, and has never given the slightest indication of changing her mind. Nor has she ever shown any partiality for Dragon. I'd counsel him to close his heart to her, and never make his love known."

"You don't think he deserves her love and she his?" Briar asked hopefully.

"I think that Dragon deserves all the affection Lorelei could bestow." Sebastian said firmly. "But I do not believe her capable of bestowing any affection to a man outside her family. She will say that since he has no birth, wealth or even a handsome face, though he's striking, that he is not her equal and seeks only to marry her for those qualities, not for herself. She will never truly believe that he loves her, so she will never exert herself to examine her own heart for the smallest measure of affection for him."

"You abuse your sister mightily." Briar scolded. "Lorelei is my friend, I think she should know of Dragon's love."

"If you love your brother, and wish him no further heartache, you will admonish him to let his love die a suffocating death, locked within his heart and never letting it breathe Lorelei's presence." Sebastian returned. "I love her, but I am not blind to her faults. She will not listen to him, she will only hurt him." Seeing the object of their conversation he said more quietly though still audible to his listening siblings. "There he is. I think Lorelei is talking with Andreas by the orchestra. Let's do Dragon a favor and keep him as far from Lorelei as possible."

"If he loves her he should be with her, and enjoy her company." Briar argued.

"How can he enjoy her company, when loving the lady, she abuses him constantly?" Sebastian asked in exasperation. "Come love, let us comfort him in his misery of unrequited love. Perhaps Selena will smile and it will turn out to be a passing fancy."

"Doubtful." Briar muttered glumly. "Once Dragon gives his heart, he is loyal until betrayal or death. And sometimes even beyond those, depending on the circumstances." The two of them moved away to where Lorelei could see them greeting Dragon and unobtrusively steering the warrior mage away from the princess.

Andreas who had deliberately stood next to a very loud spoken individual waited a few moments for Lorelei to absorb the shock of what she had heard. Then with a concealed smile he asked. "Are you well? You look pale."

"I'm fine thank you." Lorelei replied woodenly. "But I think I'll go up. It's late."

"It's barely two hours past sunset!" Andreas put a hand to his twin's forehead. "Now I know you are ill."

"I'm fine Andreas, honestly, I was up early sketching and neglected to nap in preparation for all of this." She gestured half heartedly to the party and kissed his cheek in farewell.

Andreas watched as his twin somewhat woodenly made her curtsey's to their parents and then left the room. His father caught his eye and Andreas winked. Amon smothered a grin.

* * *

><p>In another corner by the orchestra a dark haired lady seethed with resentment. "Now, lady, why so distressed." A smooth voice queried with bored curiosity. "If you continue to frown so, you'll have permanent wrinkles on your brow."<p>

The lady's face immediately bloomed into an enchanting smile. "Well Master Crownsilver, I dislike being played for a fool." She said sweetly. "Yon bitch of a bard has stolen my place just as she has yours."

"Well do I know what she has done to me, long having been I from court." The saturnine man growled out the words with a dark glance at the bard in question. "But what has she taken of yours?"

"The Prince." Was her succinct reply. "He was quite pleased with me until he happened on her. Undoubtedly she'd succumbed to his lures with less hesitation for her honor and in doing so she stole my position."

The noble bard chuckled dryly. "Rumor has it that he is not bedding her, and that he had fixed his interest upon The Black Rose long before you appeared at court. In fact, I speculate that he looked in your direction because you resemble his bard, not the other way around."

"Impossible." The woman sniffed disdainfully. "Look at her!" She lowered her voice though her derision was still apparent. "Her hair is uncontrollable, with such waves as to make it wild, no refinement there. Midnight black is not a natural color, she must dye it. Her skin is lackluster, dead white, with not a hint of pearl to it. Her lips are a mere pink, not ruby and her eyes more like hardened agate than emerald. Even her features are dulled, not precise as sculpture."

For his part Crownsilver thought the woman before him like a sculpture most certainly, everything about her seemed cold. But there was a certain attractiveness about her, the challenge of warming that icy green gaze or seeing a flush of desire on the milk white skin. "Well I don't see what you could do about it." He shrugged.

"I've already begun." She returned with ill concealed satisfaction. "Rumors abound at court. I merely whisper a chance word, a voice overheard in a room, and voila, a scandal. Gossip whispers that Prince Sebastian's personal bard is unfaithful to him, that she takes other men to her bed, the one she feigns is her brother for one."

Crownsilver regarded the woman with something mixed between awe at her audacity and shock at her stupidity. "I suppose you were unaware that the Black Rose an innocent?" He drawled. "Even if rumor does not support that, it is not possible for any woman to spend her nights in the Princes bed and not understand half of the rumors regarding his exploits, not to mention the bawdy jests that abound when the Queen and her ladies are not about."

The woman stamped her foot in frustration. "Speak a lie often enough and loudly enough and sooner or later it will be taken for the truth. It does not take much to give root to a rumor. I speak often and quietly and always with regret."

Crownsilver shook his head. "I leave you to your schemes. I'll have none of them until my position at court is more secure. I am reaping the consequences of my folly several months back." He tilted his head. "Though I've a friend who might find himself interested in the kind of mischief you're shaping. He might even be persuaded to contribute to it."

"I am Margaret." She offered her hand. "The Lady Margaret DuChesney."

"Charmed I'm sure." He bowed over her fingertips. "Utterly charmed."

* * *

><p>Sebastian smiled in spite of himself as Briar pushed him out her door. Even though he ached with desire for her still, the fact that she trusted him to stop making love to her when she asked was worth the discomfort. Even as his smile spread his lips he leant back against the wall and allowed himself a groan.<p>

"Has your love thrown you out again?" His mother's honey voice was both amused and sympathetic. Sebastian opened his eyes to see her smiling up at him.

"Hmm…" He offered her a mischievous look. "More like I told her that when she wished me to stop that she should put me from her rooms immediately so I would be able to regain control of myself." A deep sigh was drawn out of him. "Sometimes I think I shall die if I cannot have her."

Sabine took his arm and led him along the corridor to her white and violet parlor. "I haven't seen you pursuing your usual score of women either." She commented. "Your sisters are of several minds on the subject, Morgana that you have no notice for any but Briar, Lorelei that you have a very discreet mistress so that you can control yourself around Briar, and Asrai," she paused. "Actually your baby sister thinks that you are so in love that you have no need of any other." She smiled. "So she and Morgana are akin in that."

Sebastian looked at his mother. "And what do you think?" He asked her, hoping she would answer as though she knew him.

"I think that you and I are very much alike in how we look and think." Sabine said softly. "But in this you have your father's heart and his loyalty." Her son looked a bit confused and still hopeful. With a kiss on his cheek Sabine explained. "When your father and I were separated during my pregnancy with Morgana, he waited for me. He didn't make love to any other, even though two of the women who offered were our dear friends, and he knew that I would understand that he needed that comfort. He only wanted me."

Sebastian smiled and squeezed his parent's hand. "Then I will live through this?" He asked sardonically.

"And be glad that you forced yourself to suffer this passion without relief." Sabine told him. "A love like you have for Briar will only grow stronger with time, and some enforced celibacy will only serve to make you value being with her even more."

Her son smiled. "Have I told you lately that I love you, Momma?" He asked using his childhood name for her. "I love you, Momma."

Her arms came around him in a gentle embrace. "I love you my son." She said with a trace of tears in her voice. "I love you."

* * *

><p>Lorelei knocked on the door of her father's study almost timidly. The preoccupied, "Enter if you're a friend!" in the king's warm matter of fact voice was reassuring. Opening the door she stepped inside and shut it behind her.<p>

Her father's study was not dark as one might expect. Bookshelves gave way to windows and the deep mahogany shone in the light. A map of the city covered almost half of one wall while a globe of the world sat in another corner. Amon looked up and his eyes brightened with pleased surprise when he saw his daughter. An affectionate smile spread over his face and he rose to give her a hug hello. "What is wrong?" He asked amiably.

"Why would there be something wrong?" Lorelei returned the question with a teasing smile.

"Because you try not to disturb me when I'm in my study, just as you don't dare go near your mother while she's practicing." Her father said reasonably. "Besides I know you too well Leelee, the look on your face is too cheerful to be genuine."

"Oh so now I'm a grouch too." Lorelei pouted in spite of her fathers use of his pet name for her.

Amon regarded his second daughter with thoughtful concern. He and her mother had been growing steadily more worried about her. She acted like the perfect lady, a helpful diplomat in any social situation and a dutiful daughter. But for the past three years she had grown increasingly scornful of men and her quick wit was nearly acidic when she spoke of the male species. She was ever polite but subtly kept any potential suitor distant by acting as if she had absolutely no interest in romance, only in the game of flirtation. Whatever had been bothering her, she hadn't confided in anyone. He hoped she would talk to him now. "No one called you a grouch." He stroked her pale hair gently. "Why don't we go for a walk." He suggested. "I've been in here for hours, let's stretch."

Lorelei nodded. "All right." She waited until they were well away from people, in the privacy of the poolroom before she spoke again. "Daddy, am I…am I proud?" Amber eyes looked up at him hesitantly.

"Proud?" Amon echoed her words in spite of himself. "I wouldn't call you proud, not in the way I think you mean." He shook his head slowly. "Not selfishly proud, no."

"Then am I cold? Uncaring?" She asked. "I don't mean to be, I just…I don't trust anyone outside of our family." She looked down. "Am I cruel?"

Amon looked down at her in astonishment. "Leelee, why in the world are you asking me such ridiculous questions?" He asked. "No, you are not cold, uncaring or cruel." His voice was amazed that she'd think such a thing. "I've never seen such things in you and I've never heard that anyone else did either."

"Not even…" She looked down. "Daddy, not even from Dragon?" She asked in a humble voice. "Because I'm not very nice to him, not usually."

Amon looked at her and his eyes narrowed shrewdly. "You've been fighting with him again haven't you?" He asked her almost sternly.

"No!" Lorelei shook her head. "Honestly Daddy, Dragon and I have hardly spoken a word since…well since the night Asrai came home." She shrugged. "I insulted him, he insulted me, as per the norm."

"Yes, I've noticed the two of you seem to almost enjoy verbal sparring sessions. I've also seen that you get carried away trying to get the last word." Amon sat down on a bench and patted the spot beside him. When she sat down he looked at her. "Dragon is a good man, much older than you, actually, he's about ten years younger than I am at least. You're much younger and more prone to speaking your mind I think. So you want to win and to do so, sometimes you say hurtful things you don't mean."

"I just get so irritated with him." Lorelei wrung her hands as if she imagined Dragon's neck between them. "No matter what I say he has some reply. If I'm polite, he's cold. If I smile, I'm trying to ensnare him. If I quarrel with him, I'm a shrew." She looked up at her father. "But Daddy, once I thought he might like me, and then…well, if I was right, I managed to kill it, or convinced him that he might as well not tell me."

"What do you mean?" Amon asked carefully. He sensed the work of his sons in Lorelei's dilemma and wondered how they had been furthering the plot to make Lorelei and Dragon fall in love.

"Well first of all I've already learned that eavesdroppers hear nothing good of themselves." Lorelei sighed. "So you won't have to tell me that at least." She shrugged. "I overheard Briar and Sebastian talking about Dragon. They were saying he was in love with a lady, and then that the lady was me." She looked up at her father and her eyes were bright with amazement. "Briar was saying that they should encourage Dragon to tell me. And Sebastian was saying that they shouldn't."

"Did he say why?" Amon asked quietly. His hand rose to stroke his daughters soft hair.

"He said that I had closed my heart to any man's affection. That I would only treat Dragon with scorn. He also said that I would not believe that Dragon truly loved me and that I would accuse him of wanting to court me for my birth, wealth, or beauty, because Dragon had none of those things for his own." She looked up in annoyance. "Sebastian said that, but I don't agree with him, I think Dragon is very handsome. He's soo…" she smiled. "wicked looking. And his voice is delicious."

Amon cleared his throat to cover his discomfort at hearing his daughters rather carnal sounding admiration of a man old enough to father her. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to know about those things, not regarding his daughters anyway. "Do you think Sebastian is right?" He asked finally. "Is that why you're asking me these things?"

"I don't know anymore." Lorelei wailed. "I stopped trusting men when I was sixteen. I don't know if I can start again." She leaned against her father's shoulder. "Dragon said I had no passion but for my art."

"No, he did not." Amon corrected her. "Dragon said that he wished you had as much compassion for your fellow fools, as you did passion and talent for art." He kissed her forehead. "Whomever repeated the remark got it wrong. Dragon has nothing but respect for your talent. I've seen him staring at your watercolors for hours." He waited for his child to absorb that and looked at her inquiringly. "What happened when you were sixteen that you stopped trusting men?"

Lorelei sighed. "When Morgana was…I don't know, I think fifteen, and I was around thirteen, Mother had a talk with us. Asrai was still too young, so I can only assume that she got the same talk later on." Amon nodded and thanked Selena that Sabine had left him out of that conference. "Mother explained things to us. How everything worked, babies, the whole kit and caboodle." She made a face. "Some things I would have been happier not knowing, but I can see now, why she told us."

Amon made a sympathetic face and she smiled slightly. "Anyway, then Mother told us that there were different rules for us than there were for Andreas and Sebastian." She rolled her eyes. "Sebastian couldn't have been more than eleven, I'd like to know what he was doing that Mother included him in her speech."

"No, you don't Lorelei." Amon cringed remembering a very young Sebastian's escapades. "You really don't."

"You're right. I don't." Lorelei agreed, her smile widening slightly. "Mother told us that no matter what, we had to keep our virginity intact, no matter how in love we thought we were. She went on to tell us that it was unfair and a double standard. She also said that she was sorry, she wasn't raised a princess and so she didn't follow those rules, but that we had to." Lorelei sighed. "Mother told us that we were very different, our characters were as well as our looks. But that she knew, because of who our parents and grandparents were, that we would probably be very passionate women, and that it would be difficult for us to follow the rules. She said we'd probably go crazy or throw everything away if she tried to keep us as innocent as she had been at my age."

"I know what she arranged for you." Amon told his daughter. "If that's why you're beating around the bush, because you're worried about telling me. I know that my daughters, all of them, have been enjoying female companionship for years now. And apparently Sabine's idea worked didn't it?"

Lorelei nodded. "For the most part yes." She pushed her hair behind her ears. "I thought I knew everything, and that Mother was being unjust. After all she'd done what she wanted, why couldn't I?" She held up her hand. "I knew a bit about her past, but not the details, all I cared about was that she could go to bed with a man when she was sixteen, why couldn't I?" She rolled her eyes.

"I was so stupid." She said softly. "I…" She gulped. "I didn't throw everything away." She said quietly. "But I might have if I hadn't heard…"

Amon watched as his daughter took a deep breath and thought back to that time and what had occurred that year. Understanding lit his eyes and he waited for her to tell him the details.

"One of the lords sons was at court that year. He was handsome, sweet voiced, flattering… At least on the outside." Lorelei said softly. "He…I thought I was in love with him, and that he loved me. I snuck away with him at a party and let him… I let him undo my bodice and touch my chest." She shook her head at herself. "It felt nice, but I think I was more thrilled by the fact that I was disobeying Mother and not getting caught at it." Her hands shook and she couldn't look up at her father. "I was nervous though, and I thought I heard a noise in the hallway, so I made him stop. I got laced up and we went back to the party."

"I knew that he liked to spend time in the stables, he liked horses and so did a lot of his friends. They were really interested in hunting. I suppose it seemed manly." She sniffed disdainfully. "My girlfriend liked horses too, and she sent me a note arranging to go riding with me the next day. I went to meet her at the stables and I heard him, talking with his friends. It seems that his father had some debts he wanted to settle. Christopher said he didn't mind if he had to get married, he said I was pretty and rich and he'd never have to be ashamed of my rank even if my birth was substandard. He bragged to his friends how far he'd gotten with me, and he called me a slut, just like my mother. He said you'd only married her because you were young and stupid. He said he'd marry me, but first he'd take me to bed, just so that he could prove that breeding does run true."

Lorelei's voice trembled with the remembered anger. "I was furious. I would have gone and confronted him but my girlfriend came up behind me and pulled me away." Her small hands clenched into fists. "I was so upset that Marie kept forcing me to drink milk and tea with honey, trying to get me to go to sleep. Finally Andreas came home from his ride and he found out what had happened. He never told anyone how stupid I had been about Christopher."

"But you decided that men outside of your family weren't to be trusted." Amon said quietly. "Did you know that Andreas got Sebastian and Anakin, and the three of them made sure that Christopher kept his mouth shut?"

Lorelei looked up in shock. "What?"

Amon repeated his words quietly. "Your twin, beat Christopher Huntsilver to a bloody pulp, and had to be pulled off of him by his younger brother. Your uncle Anakin held an elven longbow on Christopher's friends and Sebastian got hold of a crossbow, and used it to the same effect. The end result was the three of them made sure that Huntsilver never opened his mouth about you or your mother again."

"How did you know?" Lorelei asked. "I know that they didn't tell you."

"My sweet little Leelee," Amon smiled down at his daughter, the baby he'd rocked to sleep so often. "I rule a country. I know what the farmer in Tilverton did that irritated half his town. Do you think I do not realize what is happening under my nose?" His thoughts however, raced to the girl Marie, one of Raden's first spies with the honor of watching the royal family. She had been the noise in the hallway, and learning what had occurred, had gone to the queen, and on Sabine's orders, arranged for Lorelei to overhear her suitor's bragging. A hard lesson, but one better learned on her own, than spoon fed by her parents. Something which he believed Lorelei was still better off not knowing.

In a considering voice he asked. "Do you truly believe that Dragon would use you thus?" He looked at his daughter solemnly.

"I don't know." Lorelei answered in a soft voice after a moment of thought. "He doesn't trust Ladies for the same sort of reason. If I could trust anyone to not dishonor me like that it would be Dragon. If he ever broke with me, it would not be for petty reasons. And if he ever cared for me, it would not be for shallow virtues." She leant against her father and sighed. "I suppose the point is moot, since he's shown no sign of caring for me at all."

* * *

><p>Asrai moved as quietly as she possibly could, easing out of the room. She'd gone inside to take a private swim and hadn't even gotten her clothing off before her father and sister had entered. Since neither of her parents approved of swimming alone, they thought it dangerous, she said nothing to reveal her presence. Unfortunately by the time she heard enough to realize that the conversation was seriously private, it was also too late to leave.<p>

Shaking her head she hurried back down the hallway to her own room. Poor Lorelei. Amon's youngest daughter wondered if Dragon really was in love with her sister or not.

* * *

><p>"Please Dragon?" Briar pleaded. "I haven't been alone with him in three days."<p>

"With good reason." Dragon returned darkly.

"He didn't do anything I didn't want." Briar argued. "and you know how easily I bruise and how little it means."

"It's not the bruises." The scarred warrior frowned. "It's their location." He had casually walked into Briar's room and found her wearing only a robe which had been very loosely tied. Though she had instantly pulled it tightly closed Dragon had still glimpsed the marks on her skin.

Briar blushed. Ever since he'd seen the marks of Sebastian's mouth on her breasts Dragon hadn't allowed her to be alone with the prince. Briar had blushingly explained to her love why her brother was acting so.

To her surprise Sebastian had first been jealously concerned that Dragon was in love with her. Only after she'd burst out laughing had he seen how foolish that was.

"Don't worry sweet." He'd given her a soft burning kiss. "I have every intention of sharing such moments with you again. Not even Dragon could stop me."

Unfortunately Dragon could and did enlist the Queen's aid. She seemed to feel that the challenge would do Sebastian good. Briar had been a bit irritated by that casual comment and had wondered aloud what good it was supposed to do her? Her majesty had just grinned.

Briar however was determined to turn this against Dragon. If he was so set on never leaving her alone then she was in a perfect position for her putting him where she wanted him.

"All right!" She hissed in frustration. "I'll stay in plain sight under your watchful eye, but at a distance. I want to at least be able to talk privately!" she put her hands on her hips stubbornly. "We can go to the public gardens."

"I don't have time to…" Dragon began.

"That's even better." Briar said enthusiastically. "We'll go alone." Which was calculated to get just the reaction that resulted.

"No! You won't be alone with him." Dragon retorted. "I'll make the time. Tell him to let me know when."

Briar nodded and turned away to hide a grin. Quickly she wrote Sebastian a note asking for a convenient time to meet. Within it she suggested that since Dragon insisted on dogging her footsteps that they take advantage and he should arrange with Andreas and their father for Dragon to overhear a conversation about Lorelei.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked on his brother's door and on being admitted grinned cheerfully at his older sibling. "I have news of a potential trap to be laid." He waved the folded parchment of Briar's note.<p>

Andreas smiled slowly. "Your lady enters into these games with great enthusiasm." He after he'd read the letter Sebastian handed him. "But I hear that things are not running so smoothly for you."

Sebastian grimaced. "That is due entirely to my own carelessness," he admitted, "and also because Dragon forgets to knock upon his sister's door." He added with a frown.

"I take it he saw something he shouldn't have? What were you embracing the lady too passionately for his taste?" Andreas asked in joking concern.

Sebastian smiled slightly but was unwilling to share details of his tryst with Briar. He trusted his brother but somehow it felt right to stay silent about Briar and her passionate response. "What he saw gave him cause for concern, from his point of view." He said finally. "So he is set on chaperoning us." A slim hand rumpled gold curls in a gesture Andreas recognized as one of frustration. "I could get around it but for the fact that Mother has taken it into her head to support the lunacy. She seems to think I need a challenge."

Andreas laughed. "Well admit it, the lady has fallen into your arms."

Sebastian looked at him incredulously. "She has avowed her love for me." He said. "I have promised not to press her into anything she feels uncertain about."

"My lord of the heavens, you really are in love." Andreas said softly and smiled even through his exclamation of shock. "I had half wondered if it was real on your part, though I could see it was on hers." His smile widened. "You are too good at masking your emotions Sebastian," he said when his brother glared at him. "But I am glad for you. And this does explain your determination to have Dragon and Lorelei together."

"Misery loves company." Sebastian's mouth twisted into a half grin half grimace.

Andreas chuckled. "I'll ask Dad for a time today when he can come for a walk with me, to bait our trap for your lady's brother." His hazel eyes were mischievous making him look greatly like his father. "I'll let you know and you can tell Briar."

Sebastian grinned and shaking his head at his older brother's delight in matchmaking left the room.

* * *

><p>Briar sighed as Sebastian kissed her again. Her arm was around his, and he had pulled her so close that the entire sides of their bodies were pressed together.<p>

Dragon, walked alongside them cleared his throat as Sebastian leaned down to press his lips to Briar's yet again.

Briar waited until Sebastian had kissed her and then turned to Dragon. "If you don't want to watch then you could just leave us alone you know." She said with some asperity. "I don't need a keeper."

"No, Sebastian needs one." Dragon muttered.

"I volunteer for the task." Briar laughed.

"Somehow I think that isn't what Dragon had in mind." Sebastian drawled.

"No it's not." The warrior mage growled.

"Dragon what is the matter with you?" Briar looked at him in annoyance. "I'm in love with Sebastian. If I want to give my body to him, or at least share a lot of it, then I'll do it. It's my right. You don't have to protect me from my folly."

Dragon looked down at her and his black eyes were glowing gently. "Sister, if I make it too easy for him, what kind of a brother would I be? If he wants you badly enough, he should work for you. If you wish to fall into his arms then it is up to me to be certain he puts forth the effort."

"That's what this is about?" Sebastian looked over Briar's head at Dragon in amazement. "You want to make sure I value her properly?" He shook his head. "I thought you knew me better than that."

Dragon's scarred face flashed a grin. "I do know you." He said simply. "You love her. Now she knows something of what you are feeling. It's my job to make it difficult for you to pursue her. Call me the devils advocate. Even if she thinks she wants you, I still have to try and protect her. Before she didn't have a clue about desire. Now she knows and I have to protect her from herself as well as you."

"Dragon, I'm going to kill you." His sister remarked cheerfully as they arrived at a bench near the entrance of the maze. "You sit here," she directed. "We will go over there, in plain view. You'll be able to see us the entire time."

Dragon nodded and sat down obediently. He had a book to study but didn't pull it out just yet. If he grew too absorbed in reading he wouldn't put it past Briar to try and sneak away with Sebastian. The two sweethearts walked away to sit by the fountain.

Dragon watched them but then his attention was caught by something else. Voices behind him, in the maze. They were familiar and it only took a moment for him recognize Andreas and Amon.

"Are you sure?" The king questioned his son.

"She's my twin, of course I'm sure." Andreas replied. Dragon's interest was now well and thoroughly caught when Lorelei was mentioned. "I'm telling you she's in love with him."

"You must have misunderstood." Amon argued trying to keep his smile out of his voice. "Lorelei does nothing but bait him whenever they meet." Dragon wondered who the mysterious person was that Lorelei supposedly loved.

"If she didn't love him so much, she wouldn't tease him so. You've seen how she is with the rest of the court. She's charming and flirtatious, but it's all on the surface." Andreas defended his theory. "If she didn't care about him Dragon wouldn't be able to get under her skin."

Dragon stiffened in shock as he realized that he was who Andreas thought his twin loved. "My gods…" He murmured in disbelief.

"Well, I must admit, I do notice her color heightening whenever she speaks with him, but I thought it only from her anger." Amon said slowly. "How can you be certain though?"

"I heard her maid talking to another." Andreas informed his father. "She said that Lorelei cannot sleep sometimes for half the night, that she wakes and paces and covers sheets of parchment with sketches of Dragon. She's talked to herself at times, berating herself for loving someone who despises her. She's sworn she'll never tell him. Her maid is truly worried about her."

"Well, in that she does have a point." Amon feigned worry. "You and I know that her despite of the male species is merely a shield for her heart, but Dragon seems to heartily dislike any woman who has a drop of noble blood in her."

"Yes, for all he's a good, decent man, Dragon does despise ladies." Andreas agreed. "And there's the added fact that while Lorelei has even told me she finds him wonderful and couldn't care less that he has no rank or wealth, Dragon would surely use that as another barrier between them."

"That's assuming he ever learned she loved him." Amon pointed out. "I for one would almost rather have my dear child suffer a little while until her love runs its course like a disease, than have her suffer a lifetime wed to a man who will throw in her face all the things she possesses that he does not."

"True." Andreas nodded. "I love him like a brother, but even I must admit he has a tongue as sharp as his sword. In wit those two are well matched. But I think their sparring is on Lorelei's part the only way she can gain his attention."

"You know she even told me she found his voice 'delicious' and that he was 'wicked looking'." Amon told his son. "I was actually a bit uncomfortable hearing such a womanly opinion coming from my pure lady daughter."

Andreas laughed. "How shall I counsel her then? To enjoy him from afar and never admit her affection?"

Amon said quite plainly. "Yes. He has only contempt for her, and everything he believes she is. If he cannot love her, he does not deserve to enjoy the fruits of her love. I don't wish to risk his tormenting her with her love in the spite of anger's passion. Better that she conceals this, and we help her through the pain of it. Even if she loves him all her life, if she loves him from afar, at least he cannot hurt her."

"What if he did love her though? Wonderful if he could be persuaded to do so." Andreas said.

"I won't talk of fairy tales." Amon said firmly. "Until he comes and asks to court her, I won't consider it. She is my daughter. The best of men must still prove themselves worthy of her. Dragon among them."

Dragon sat, stunned, as they moved off through the maze, speaking now of everyday things, apparently oblivious to the havoc they had wreaked in the half elf's brain.

He noticed Asrai walking around the fountain past Briar and Sebastian. She smiled when she saw him and rolled her eyes when Dragon rose and bowed properly as she came near.

"Milady Mischief." He greeted her with a smile.

"I wish you wouldn't call me that." Asrai said frankly.

"What? Mischief?" He asked in confusion, a half smile still on his face.

"No, Lady. Don't call me lady." Asrai replied.

"Why not?" Dragon countered. "You'd rather I call you Princess?"

"No, I wouldn't." She returned. "I don't want any noble title, because you don't like Ladies and I don't want to be what you don't like." Her jaw set stubbornly.

Dragon sighed. "Sit down please." He gestured to the spot on the bench beside him. When she had done so he turned and looked at her. "You and I have become friends of a sort yes?" He asked. "We get along fairly well. I like you and you like me."

"Yes, yes and yes." Asrai replied somewhat warily wondering what was coming next. "I had much rather that you came to fetch me from school than one of my brothers. Our whole family likes you, we like Briar too." She elaborated on her rather clipped beginning.

Dragon nodded. "I hadn't thought my attitude towards noblewomen unreasonable but it was brought to my attention by someone besides yourself and I need to speak with a friend about this." He looked at her. "Do you truly believe that because you are a Princess, nobility, that I would dislike you?"

Asrai smiled lopsidedly. "You have been very…cool of late." She said quietly. "We had been so friendly on the trip back, I had hoped we could continue that friendship. Its nice to have someone to talk and laugh with, who I know doesn't have romantic aspirations." She shrugged. "I suppose I thought the atmosphere of the court, reminded you that I'm not just Asrai, I'm also Her Highness, Princess Asrai Aelaitha. I thought maybe you didn't like that."

Dragon blinked. "I can see where you got that impression." He muttered. "I certainly didn't make any effort to give you any other." He rubbed a hand over his chin and scarred cheek feeling the beginnings of whiskers that meant he needed to shave. "I apologize for that. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Dragon, why are you so prejudiced against Ladies?" Asrai queried. "If you don't want to tell me you needn't. It just seems a bit…odd, coming from someone who cares nothing for rank generally. You treat everyone respectfully regardless of their station, but Ladies, well you act as if a glacier encased you."

Dragon scowled. "I suppose its due to the fact that every time I am forced to deal with noblewomen I am reminded of the one who made a game of winning my affection, and then demanding the impossible, and when I wouldn't grant it, publicly humiliating me and throwing me aside."

"So you judge all noblewomen by that one?" Asrai asked delicately. "Even my mother and your sister?" She tilted her head curiously.

"But they are not…" Dragon paused. "Now that's damn stupid, of course they are."

"Noblewomen?" Asrai asked. "Yes. Mother would be a Lady by birth even if she wasn't a Queen by marriage. So would your sister." She smiled hesitantly. "You said your mother raised you. So you know that elves don't really pay much attention to things like legitimacy when it comes to children. Most don't anyway."

"That is true." Dragon thought about it. "I suppose I don't put Her Majesty or Briar in that category." He said. "They do not assume airs or graces, or treat others with less than respect." He shrugged. "They are not Court Ladies."

"Well what about Morgana, and Lorelei and I?" Asrai queried. "Do we treat people like that?" She made a face at him. "I know what you're going to say. You'll say that Lorelei does." Dragon closed his mouth. "But does she really?"

Dragon regarded the young woman next to him with dark weary eyes. "I've noticed that men with no rank, no exalted birth, handsome looks, or wealth, are admitted into Princess Lorelei's presence." He said quietly. "To me, that does mark her as belonging to the Courtiers set. Your sister doesn't seem to have any regard for anyone but that of her family."

Asrai huffed indignantly. "There you go again." She told him. "You aren't bothering to look at Lorelei, you're only seeing the princess." Her eyes rolled. "I don't know how she stands it. I know I can't." She grimaced. "Princess Lorelei, spends her time at court, playing the game of a king's daughter. The only men at court are the ones with rank, wealth, or looks, it's a hazard of the environment. And most of them are bores. She performs the role of a diplomat. And she doesn't allow anything in the court to get close to her. You're right about that."

"You admit it then." Dragon said.

"I wasn't finished." Asrai speared him with a sharp look. "My sister, Lorelei, doesn't trust men, because one of those courtiers tried to make a conquest of her years ago, almost like you, only she escaped before her heart and virtue were caught. So she keeps everyone outside of our family at an arms length. Except for Briar, and for you." She looked at him triumphantly. "My sister, loves art, admits she has no real ear for music, doesn't like swimming in the river because of the 'squishy' things in the bottom, and when no one is looking, goes around the city in clothing more suited for a merchants daughter. She does that to remind herself that it's only an accident of birth that she's a kings daughter."

Dragon looked at her in astonishment. "Lorelei?" He asked. "The same Lorelei who accuses me of hating all women? Who tells me that I have the manners of an ox? That Lorelei?"

Asrai nodded. "You don't think that we were raised like royalty do you?" Dragon blinked in surprise. "Lord no!" Asrai grinned. "Mother was raised as a servant. So she raised us to do for ourselves. When we were given the privilege of servants, right about when we became teens, because we had to start dealing with ambassadors and stuff and needed clothes help, she made sure we treated them like people. Whenever one of us got uppity, or snooty, or if we were rude to anyone, we were punished by doing the work of the servants for a day or however long Mother decided. Lorelei scrubbed a lot of floors." Asrai grinned. "I did a lot of laundry." She wrinkled her nose. "Mother can't abide folk who treat servants as if they are invisible. She knows the name of everyone who serves in the palace here, and Suzail."

Dragon looked at her and shook his head. "What do you think then? Am I hopeless?" He asked.

Asrai looked at him appraisingly. "I think that you've been protecting yourself by not recognizing the fact that some noblewomen aren't like the bitch who hurt you. Just like Lorelei might be realizing that not all men are only interested in her face, or wealth, or her birth." She shrugged. "But that's none of my business." She said matter of factly. "I just wanted to make sure that we were still friends." She looked around. "I have to get going, I'm supposed to be in the library." Her violet eyes twinkled at him. "And you have to go and find Briar and Sebastian."

Dragon jumped to his feet and saw that his sister and her love were not sitting by the fountain anymore, in fact they were no where in sight. "Damn!" He swore fervently.

"See you later Dragon." Asrai hurried towards the huge building that housed both the college and library.

Dragon shook his head and with a sigh resigned himself to the fact that Briar had escaped. Walking off slowly he began to consider the conversation he'd just had with Asrai, and the one he'd overheard before it.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

A Tempest In A Teapot

* * *

><p>Morgana smiled as she caught sight of her mother. The queen was dreamily plucking at her lutestrings, without a thought pulling melodies from the instrument. Sensing someone's approach Sabine's gaze sharpened minutely and she looked up to see her daughter.<p>

"I always love to hear you play." The princess commented as she sat down next to her mother.

Sabine smiled, the warmth of it like an embrace, so loving was her expression. "But you had another reason to seek me out." She said with her usual perception.

"Yes." Morgana nodded. "What do you think of Dragon?"

Sabine's lovely face was thoughtful. "The more important question is what you think of him." She said. "I am not deliberately being evasive dearest, but I would like your impression of him."

Morgana spoke in her slow thoughtful way. "Mysterious, very interesting to look at." Her smile was impishly sensual for a moment. "I see something in him, as strong as the earth." She looked at her mother who was nodding her agreement. "You feel it too?"

Sabine smiled at her daughter, shaking her head. "No my dear, I merely notice when something is being concealed. Dragon's mysterious ways roused my interest from the first." She looked at her daughter. "Do you get any other feelings from him?"

Morgana paused thoughtfully and then nodded. "Yes." She said slowly. "Power, coiled tightly inside him, like a dragon who rests watchfully." She murmured as an afterthought. "He keeps it deep within but sometimes it is very close to the surface."

"You think he's a danger?" Sabine inquired keeping her voice serene as if she was indifferent.

"No." Morgana shook her head. "His power, the magic, is not a danger, it is only part of what I see, though the greater part. His passion, his heart is very close to his skin sometimes, when he is with Lorelei or Briar."

Sabine smiled, thinking of her oldest son and her husband's machinations, their matchmaking between Lorelei and Dragon. They thought they were being subtle and perhaps to everyone else they were. "I believe I'll make a few discreet inquiries about our Dragon." She murmured.

Morgana just smiled.

* * *

><p>"The rumor that goes 'round at court is that The Black Rose will be taking apartments away from the palace quite soon. In the next day in fact." Margaret told her companion.<p>

"Rumor also has it that she's no longer as chaste as she was." Malachi Crownsilver replied. "That will aid us in our endeavors." He smiled at their companion who returned the smile sourly.

"I want her ruined." He said with relish. "I want her to beg me for help."

"I've already been spreading the rumors that she's been taking other men to her bed." Lady Margaret offered. "In fact, I caught Prince Sebastian alone and with all the concern of a true friend," she laid a white hand delicately at the base of her neck in studied sincerity, "swore that I had seen her in the arms of another man. That I was sorrowful to be the bearer of such ill news, but that I could swear it on my life, that the Black Rose was betraying him."

Malachi smiled coldly. "He didn't believe you?"

Margaret returned his smile just as coldly. "No, but once he sees her, he will believe that the rumors were true, and that she has been betraying him all along. He will not disbelieve the evidence of his own eyes, though he can deny it all he likes when it comes from the tongues of others."

"And her apartments?" The last of them asked. "We'll be able to deceive him easily enough regarding where they are?"

"She has taken a set of rooms in the inner circle of the building, looking out on the garden, so has the man she calls her brother. There is a smaller apartment that looks over the street, and the windows are conveniently placed. It will be child's play to place an illusion there, which can be triggered by the prince's presence on the street. I can even vary it slightly so that he will not grow suspicious if he comes twice and sees the same thing." Malachi assured the man. "She will be undone. What man would not wish revenge on such a jade?"

"And Prince Sebastian is a creature of the court, the fool of fools." Margaret gave a delicate chuckle. "He cares for nothing but his standing there, so he will seek to regain his pride by publicly renouncing her and humiliating her by proclaiming her indiscretions."

"And she, of course being innocent of the accusations will be bewildered and hurt and, in spite of her innocence, cast out and disgraced." Malachi allowed himself an appreciative smile. "And Lady Margaret will be free to resume her place in Sebastian's affections, and I will be better able to pursue my own position at court. And the royal family, ill bred, ill mannered mongrels that they are will look like fools before their entire court for having given their support to such a tart."

An evil chuckle emerged from the other man's throat. "And the bard will be in no position to deny me anything." He said with satisfaction. "Do it. If you need funds for supplies or bribes, I will supply them."

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered the room and shut the door behind him. Briar looked up at the sound and smiled happily, running to embrace him in welcome. "You stayed away the past two days and I wanted to show you the apartment." She said, her voice muffled against his chest. "I missed you."<p>

"Apparently you did not miss me so much three nights ago." Sebastian said acidly. He was glad now that he'd thought to calm himself and wait to speak with Briar in private. He didn't know if he could contain his fury had he addressed her in public and heard her lie to him. Not with the honesty he'd believed they had between them.

"Aye, I did miss you. I spent half the night wakeful and finally took a drought to help me sleep." Briar returned with a toss of her head. "Why did you not come, love?"

"Why should I come when you obviously had no need of my company Briar!" Sebastian retorted furiously. "For months you've denied me the warmth of your bed, and I have waited patiently for you to welcome me there. Knowing that you were innocent and fearful of what you were feeling still. Loving you so much I would rather become a monk than endure the embrace of another woman. Instead I find that I am a fool, for as I pass by your window three nights ago and each night since, I am privileged to see how you betray me with another. Giving to someone else what you deny me, even as you swear you love me!" His voice grew lower and lower in his anger, until his final words are a low hiss.

"How can you say such a thing to me?" Briar stared at him shocked and hurt. "How can you when you know how much I love you?"

"How can I not when I saw you with these eyes." He hurled back at her. "Saw his mouth on your neck, heard him saying your name, heard sweet cries from your lips, saw his hands on the body you swore you would give to me when you were ready." He pushed his hands through his hair in frustration. "Tears of night! If you had tired of me, fallen out of love with me, I would you had told me so, instead of blithely turning to another and me still believing my love returned. Or could you not bear to break with me for enjoyment of my title and wealth?" Pain at the thought of such a thing roughened his voice.

Briar stared at him. "Sebastian." She said softly. "Oh, Sebastian, look at me." Tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what you saw, but I can see you believe it. That you can believe such a thing of me, tears at me. That it shreds your soul as well I can see in your eyes." She looked at him. "Do you honestly believe, seeing me now, that I could give myself to another? The mark of your love is on me, like a brand, how could I let another touch me? Denying you for so long, yet loving you so deeply, how can you think I would throw my innocence away on a stranger?"

"I could not believe but that I saw you. Even having the truth of it sworn to me by another I wouldn't accept it until I saw you." Sebastian replied in a broken voice. "And it does shred my soul from my bones to have seen such a terrible truth." He turned away partly, as if to look at her gave him pain. "Such a bitter truth seems to make every other sweet word from your lips a lie. And me such a fool as to love you still, so much that even now I want you. And hating myself for loving someone who would so deceive me. I would never have thought such a thing of you but for having seen it."

Even as the final words fell from his lips his gaze fell on the windows and sapphire blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully at what he saw beyond them. The inner courtyard of the building contained a lovely garden.

Briar stared at him, now convinced that he truly did not want to believe what he had seen, but his mind told him to obey his eyes. Even worse, his secret fears now revealed, that she loved him for his rank and wealth not for himself, gave fuel to the belief for it was the only justification he could find for her behavior that made any sense to him.

Slowly she unlaced the bodice of her gown. Drawing it open she exposed the pale white expanse of her neck and breasts. "Sebastian, my prince of shadows, look at me if what you saw convinces your mind to look with your eyes and not your heart. You know well, how easily my skin bruises, how horrified you were at the marks your mouth made on my skin that one time you forgot yourself." She whispered. "There is not a mark of passion on me, you have been so gentle since then. My mouth is not swollen and bruised from a lover's impassioned kiss, for you have not kissed me for three nights. No bruise of desire hungry mouth, or passion roughened hands on my body. If you had truly seen me three nights in succession, engaged in an ardent tryst, would my body not show it? Would there not be some mark?"

Her hands trembled as she pulled her gown open more to reveal her ribs and waist. "Sebastian, please look at me. Can you not see it? I am still untouched…still your Rose. Please…" Her voice broke then and she wept still holding her gown open for him to see.

Sebastian looked at her and saw the pale white of her flesh pristine with her innocence and shame chilled his blood. The tears on her cheeks and trembling of her hands spurred him to action. Taking her hands from her gown he laced it up again and fell to his knees. "Forgive me, beloved." He buried his face against her belly. "Forgive me my doubt. It was as you said, I looked and saw only with my eyes, not my heart. And I should have told you before you opened your gown, and showed me what you had so carefully guarded from everyone's gaze but my own. I did not know what you were doing until you spoke."

"Sebastian, I promise you." She whispered tearfully. "I am yet a maid."

"I know you are my Rose." He whispered back. "I knew it when I finally looked around and realized that you have no windows facing the street. I finally understood why I have been so wretched with my heart and mind at war with what they believed." He looked up at her. "Forgive me my anger and my words, and my lack of sense?"

"Oh Sebastian." Briar smiled down at him tenderly. "I doubted you so often before with nothing but rumor to base my jealousy upon. How can I not forgive you for believing if only for a while, a very elaborate illusion? And even believing it, wishing it could be denied, and admitting you still loved me, even though you thought it made you a fool." She smacked the top of his head. "And shame on you for looking at me when you already knew."

"There's my Briar Rose." Sebastian rose and swept her into his arms. "Knowing me for the rogue I am my love, did you believe I would not look whilst I could?" He kissed her then lingeringly, feeling her slim body pressed to his and released her mouth, burying his face in her hair. "Oh, my love. I thank you." He stood there holding her and shuddered at how close he'd come to losing her through his own stupidity.

The thought occurred to him that left to himself he would have gone up to Briar's apartment the first night and found her alone asleep. Had someone not been whispering in his ear of his personal bard's infidelities it would never have crossed his mind that his Rose would succumb to another's embrace. But the whispers and the carefully arranged illusions he had seen had combined with his own secret fears and he had acted in a way most unworthy.

"Sweet, who knew you had finally taken apartments here?" He murmured the question into her hair.

Briar pulled back curiously. "Dragon of course, since he has the one next door, and your family. Rumors fly about the court, anyone might have heard of it." She frowned. "You're thinking that this is all just a little too convenient aren't you?" She framed the question as more of a statement.

"I'm thinking that I'm a damned fool and that I should pay more attention to who begins these whispers than to the substance of them." Sebastian said grimly.

Briar regarded him thoughtfully. Her prince had long since dropped the falsely bored tone of voice with her though his languidly sensual way of framing a speech still remained. But when he spoke so intensely he was always speaking of either his work or his love for something or someone. "We have another enemy?" He nodded and her dark green eyes widened in alarm. "Oh, no." She held up a hand. "Sebastian, I'll be damned if I'll let you keep your distance from me again, in a wretched attempt to keep me safe. I don't care how you do it, if you have to stop appearing with me in public or at court fine, but you will not stay away from me for weeks on end and torment us both with your absence!"

Sebastian grinned down at her. "I actually had something else in my mind." He kissed her forehead. "But I am glad you feel so strongly about this." He looked down at her. "How would you like to meet Raden?"

Briar's dark green eyes were doubtful. "Sebastian, what are you up to?"

"Nothing as yet." He told her. "But I've an idea to draw out our enemies and deal with them. We'll need Raden's help, and Dragon must remain ignorant of it."

"Keep a secret from Dragon?" Briar sounded appalled.

"For now at least. We'll decide for certain later." Sebastian looked at her and realized that she wore nothing under her gown. "Sweet Selena, love go and put on something that requires undergarments." He entreated. "You'll drive me mad and for certain I don't need Raden appraising your attributes."

Briar looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Would he dare?" She asked curiously. "He knows what I am to you."

"Oh, Raden would dare just about anything if it would aid him in protecting my family or our country." Sebastian said wryly. "Of course if you want him to look you over like a buyer at a horse fair…" He let his voice dwindle off.

The bard rolled her eyes. "I'm used to that." She muttered. "Those lechers at court are worse than some of my early audiences. My bottom had more bruises born of pinching that first eve than I'd gathered in a week of riding lessons."

"He'll be doing it more to prick my anger than your antipathy." Sebastian returned. "And why didn't you tell me that those…louts were pinching you?"

Briar looked at him. "And what would you have done? Challenged every man there?" She asked humorously. "They would act the same with any female. No one pays them any mind."

Sebastian frowned and pushed his hands through his hair. "Does this mean you don't want to put anything on under your dress? Or were you just delaying to see how long I'd wait before I pounced and began to persuade you again?" A blush suffused Briar's cheeks and she looked down shyly. The prince smiled and moved closer to her his hand reaching to stroke her cheek. "Does that mean you were waiting for me to kiss you again love?" He whispered to her languidly.

Taking her by the hand he drew her over to a chair where he sat down and stood her before him. "Briar." He smiled as he said her name. "Why don't you kiss me?" He drew her hands to his shoulders and set his own on the curve of her hips.

Briar took a deep breath and found she couldn't inhale as deeply, the heat of Sebastian's hands through her gown made her quite warm. She leant down and her hands left his shoulders to thread through his golden curls. Soft pink lips pressed gently to his, parted slightly and moved over his mouth.

Sebastian groaned deep in his throat and his hands moved from her hips to her waist, spanning her ribcage and rubbing her back. Finally after an eternity of her sweet kiss he forced himself to let go of her and gently broke the kiss. Opening his eyes he looked up at Briar and saw the hunger in her gaze. He knew that if he pressed her further he could take her to bed and satisfy them both. "Briar, please." He spoke with need tense words and hot eyes. "Please go and put something else on."

"Sebastian." Briar bent to kiss him again and he felt her sigh as her lips met his again, nibbling at him hungrily. Thanks to Dragon and the duties they both performed, they hadn't had much time alone. The moments of passion and the lessons Sebastian had offered to give were still in the future.

The prince forced himself to grip the arms of the chair and hoped he wouldn't snap the wood. She was so sweet and loving and fiery and her kisses were everything she was. Finally he pulled away again. "Briar." He growled the words out. "If you kiss me again, I don't promise that I will be able to control myself anymore. At least not in the next few minutes. Go and change your gown and let me calm down."

Her face grew still and her eyes darkened and he cursed himself. Tugging her into his lap he groaned and shifted and then carefully hugged her. "I need you quite badly right now Briar. The results I'm afraid of hearing that what I saw was false. Of hearing that you still love me and forgive me. And seeing your beauty and knowing you have absolutely nothing on under that gown and then your kisses…" He kissed the top of her head. "You can't possibly know how much I adore your kisses my Rose, but you make me insane with desire and I don't want to give you any bruises." He moved slightly so she pressed against him and could feel the evidence of his desire.

He felt her stiffen slightly as she realized exactly what he was talking about and that her actions were akin to waving a bloody steak in front of a lion and then telling him to stay as if he were a dog. She pressed a kiss to his cheek and sighed. "I'm sorry Sebastian. I don't intend to tease you. You are helping me to overcome my fears and I get carried away sometimes, because I do enjoy kissing you and touching you. I just don't completely realize how it affects you." She carefully disentangled herself from his arms and her fingers stroked his cheek. "I'll go and get changed."

Sebastian stared after her and wondered if it was possibly to spontaneously combust from desire, and vowing all over again that soon he would show her how they might satisfy each other and still keep her innocence intact.

* * *

><p>Raden looked up as his protégé walked into his office. His frown of displeasure on seeing Sebastian was not alone changed to a slow smile when he saw who the prince had brought with him. "Lady Rosaleen?" He rose and bowed, his icy blue eyes flicking over her form appreciatively.<p>

Briar curtseyed and offered her hand. "Lord Raden." She greeted him.

Raden saluted the back of her hand with a kiss and smiled to himself as Sebastian's eyes hardened only slightly. The boy was very good to not reveal the extent of his irritation. And Raden could tell that the prince was not at all pleased. The Spymaster's smile widened to a grin. "I congratulate you Sebastian." He said easily releasing Briar's hand. "A lady as beautiful and graceful as your mother, yet as different as night from day."

Sebastian took Briar's hand and courteously led her to a chair. "Yes," he agreed. "I count myself lucky that she has anything to do with me."

Briar lifted her chin and eyed Sebastian with a chilling stare. "She would appreciate not being discussed as if she were not here." The bard said coolly.

Raden laughed. "Oh yes Sebastian, you have found your equal." He tilted his head. "But to what do I owe this rather unorthodox meeting? All I can tell you Sebastian, about Saldan is that he has left Serendal. My man didn't consider him important enough to follow thinking he'd return as he usually does after a week. He hasn't returned yet and it's been a month."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak just as Briar's dark green gaze fell upon him and her words were even cooler than before. "You have been having Serendal watched?" She inquired. "And yet you did not bother to tell me?"

"In his defense, if I may, Lady," Raden said smoothly. "It has been this office's policy some twenty years now to keep an eye on the noble families of Cormyr whom I considered to have explosive potential. It is entirely unofficial since there is another agency to which the responsibility belongs."

Sebastian took Briar's hand. "I went to Raden asking him what he knew about Serendal after you first confided in me. I knew of the Lord, and something of your family but little detail and I didn't want to press you just then. I learned that because of your grandfather's eccentric habits that Serendal was considered potentially troublesome. Should the lord prove cruel or ineffectual someone might take a notion to putting one of your uncles in his place."

Briar nodded. "I understand." She said thoughtfully. "Moreover, if there was trouble it would be too easy for another lord to take over the estate and title, or put his own man there on the excuse that there was rebellion and all heirs killed." She looked at Raden. "Has there been any trouble of that sort?" Raden looked at Sebastian who just grinned at him and was no help. "If there is something to be said, say it." Briar said sharply. "Sebastian knows I am not a child to be coddled or protected from ill news."

Raden sighed. "Very well then." He reached into a drawer and pulled out a file. Opening it he consulted the parchment within and nodded. "Serek is still an effective lord, but your other uncles and your mother are becoming restless. His treatment of you, and his laxity with his son's cruelties are becoming more than they will stand. I do not think they will move against him, but if they leave Serendal they will cripple it, economically and defensively. They know this and they are past caring I think."

Briar nodded. "That fits." She said softly. "And if they leave, many of the men will follow them. You will have something akin to a small company of men with skilled leaders, with nowhere to go in Cormyr and no reason to have any loyalty to the crown save that their father was loyal."

"And Serendal is then ripe for the plucking by some other lord." Sebastian concluded.

Briar nodded again in agreement. "I care not for Serendal, but it is not a situation in which I see any victories for anyone."

Raden nodded. "So you see the problem. You left, with cause, and made obvious all the faults of the current lord." He looked at Sebastian. "The question is what do we do about it? I don't like to wait until the situation worsens. His Majesty won't like his lords squabbling and taking over each other's lands. Nor will he appreciate a company of aimless men in the north. No matter how honestly they begin, banditry is a tempting practice when one is hungry."

Briar's eyes closed in weariness and worry. "I know." She said softly. "I have no solution for you. I cannot write and bid them stay when I could not tolerate the same fate. I cannot bid them go, when there is no place for them anywhere else."

"And I can't offer any official solution." Sebastian said quietly. "This isn't our province Raden. We're the spies, we find the problems, we can't always solve them."

"Well not unless they can be solved by a simple death. But in this case that won't serve. With the only legitimate heir being even more contemptible than the current lord." Raden's disgust of the direct line of Serendal was apparent. "Very well. I will write to Her Majesty and apprise her of the situation. If she has any questions she may put them to the two of you. She and His Majesty can then decide what to do."

He suited action to word remarking to Sebastian that he hoped he could presume upon him to act as the messenger.

He blotted the letter and shook sand over it to absorb the last of the wet ink. Waving it to aid the drying he shook the dry stuff off and folded and sealed the parchment. Handing the packet to Sebastian he leaned back in his chair and regarded them over steepled fingers. "Now why did you come to see me?" He asked. "Does this have anything to do with that foolishness being displayed for all and sundry three nights running?"

Briar looked at him. "It wasn't me." She said quietly. "It wasn't even my apartment."

Raden rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware of that." He said quietly. "I take it that it deceived you long enough for you to make a fool of yourself?" He asked Sebastian wryly. The prince nodded curtly. "I take it that she forgave you?" Sebastian nodded again slanting an affectionate smile at Briar. "You're damned lucky." Raden remarked. "Were I she I would have been tempted to kill you."

Briar shrugged and her eyes danced with wicked humor. "Oh, but I couldn't. He's a prince of the realm. 'Tis treason to draw a blade upon him." She smiled mischievously. "If I killed him I'd never make it out of the country alive."

"Oh, now its treason." Sebastian quipped back at her. "You've drawn your sword on me so often I know its shape and length better than my own."

Briar's eyes dipped below his waist and the dark green orbs widened playfully. "Surely not my prince?" She murmured. "So well as that?" A tint of pink suffused her cheeks and the curves of her ears as the bawdiness of her jest exceeded her experience.

Sebastian actually felt himself blushing under her gaze and he heard Raden burst into astonished laughter. "Your tongue is sharper than your sword." The prince remarked. "Wicked wench." He grinned and shook his head.

"Oh not I." Briar smiled. "Were I wicked you'd have nothing to do with me."

Sebastian's expression changed his eyes gleaming evilly. "Oh were you wicked I would have much to do with you, and to you, my Briar. And I promise I would not tire of you." Briar's blush deepened and she dropped her gaze.

"As remarkable as it is to see Sebastian blush, and entertaining your banter is, I do have other tasks at hand." Raden said pointedly. "I take it that you wish to know who was behind this charade?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Yes and no." He said. "Not by our usual methods." The prince bent forward slightly as he explained what he wished to do. "Whoever arranged this most likely expected that I would act as the fool I present myself to be. A courtier's whose pride has been pricked would certainly seek revenge by publicly disgracing the lady in question."

"You mean to accuse me before the court do you not?" Briar concluded thoughtfully. "And I of course would protest my innocence, and break with you because you don't believe me."

Sebastian nodded. "That is what our rumormonger would expect." He agreed. "I want to take this a step further, and give him or her something unexpected." He rose and knelt in front of Briar. "For what I have in mind to work, we will not be able to tell Dragon. He must believe it along with my family and the rest of the court." His hand rose to stroke her soft cheek. "Love, I want for you to die of shock."

Briar became utterly still and her green eyes went very dark. "Explain that a bit more completely, if you would." Her even tones gave no hint of an emotional reaction. Against his will Raden was actually impressed by her bearing, with proper training she would be able to give Sabine a run for her money.

Sebastian grinned up at her unrepentantly. "We're going to make everyone believe you have died. The shock and humiliation combining to make you swoon away. Raden will be there, in the guise of a footman and catch you, and a moment later look up in horror to pronounce you dead."

Briar blinked at the plan and looked at Raden. "The problem will be to conceal that I am breathing. And of course the little factor of Dragon's reaction. You will have to get me out of the room before he can examine my body."

Raden shook his head. "Your Dragon is not a mage of greater power than myself. I can cast a spell upon you, feign death, and you will seem dead to anyone who looks."

Briar looked at Sebastian. "You know that he will try to kill you love." She said gently. "He will not be able to do otherwise."

Sebastian nodded. "I know. I count on my family to prevent him." He smiled. "I also count on their reactions to convince the court of the truth of your death. If I know my father he will want an explanation immediately. He will clear the court. And then I will explain."

"And where will you keep me while we're pretending I'm dead?" Briar asked dryly. "And for how long?"

"I don't know how long." Sebastian said thoughtfully. "I'll know who is behind this from the reactions I see when you are accused and who will try to benefit by your death." He frowned. "I can name one, almost for certain, the same who swore to me that you were betraying me."

"Oh?" Briar asked a bit too sweetly. "Who is that?"

"Lady Margaret DuChesney." Sebastian answered her absently, contemplating the lady. "But I can't see why, she can have no real reason to harm you."

Raden cleared his throat. "Well there is the small fact that she was one of the women used to further your masquerade while you were protecting Briar so that you could remain faithful to her."

Briar looked at Sebastian. "That is why then. She is in love with you herself." She smiled sadly. "I could almost pity her."

"Don't." Sebastian said shortly. "She doesn't love me, she loves the prince." Briar's mouth formed an 'O' but she said nothing. After a moment of thought Sebastian grinned. "My grandfather and Lady Shen are coming back from Waterdeep tomorrow. Anakin will be coming with them. I know he will hide you." He snorted. "Knowing him, Anakin will give you his bed and sleep on the couch. If only to think about you sleeping in his bed."

Briar looked at Sebastian. "I don't know if I like that." She uttered the mild objection. "Were you planning on telling anyone besides Anakin?"

Sebastian looked at her. "No." He said bluntly. "Not even Dragon." When she looked as if she would protest he put a finger to her lips gently. "Love, I promise you, he will know that you live, and so will my family. But I will not risk anyone knowing where you are but Anakin, and he only because he must hide you. I would tell my grandfather, but he is bonded to his lady and she would sense a secret. It wouldn't matter overmuch but Shen freely admits to being bad at deception. She is honest, which tends to balance out my mother's father." A quick grin flashed across his face. "What if who ever is behind this becomes not just vindictive but dangerous? I won't risk something happening to you."

Raden looked at his protégé. "Sebastian, you fail to consider the resources available to us. It would be child's play for me to hide your lady."

"Yes but where?" Sebastian shot back. "If you hid her within the city, sooner or later someone would hear her music. If you took her out of the city someone would notice my frequent absences, for I cannot stay away from her for long. In Anakin's rooms she won't be heard, she'll have the best protection possible, and it will be unexceptional for me to visit my uncle often, since I have always done so."

Raden nodded. "You've actually thought this out." He said in a complimentary tone.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "You insult me to suggest that I would not." He said. "When you consider the care and consideration I give to a routine…" He paused and then continued. "To a routine errand, how could I fail to do the same and more when this concerns my lady?"

Raden smiled. "Many men, whose hearts are so engaged, fail to employ reason when trying to protect the object of their affections. The men of your family seem to be exceptional in this."

Briar looked at the two of them. "When?" She asked baldly. "Tomorrow night?"

Sebastian nodded. "I think yes, as soon as possible." He said quietly. "Anakin will be here by noon, so I will speak with him when he arrives, arranging for him to attend court that night." He looked at Raden. "Will everything be ready in time?"

Raden looked insulted. "You doubt me?" He asked mildly.

Sebastian grinned and shook his head. "Meet me in my rooms, just before the evening court commences, I'll let you know if anything has changed." Raden nodded his agreement.

Briar frowned suddenly. "Tomorrow…" She said slowly. "That is the musical." She remembered. "Your mother had arranged for a performance. She had the idea for an evening of duets. She and I, on lute and harp, and then she wished for me to sing and said if I learned the music she would surprise me with a partner." She looked at Sebastian. "Whenever we do this, it must be after your mother's music. I refuse to spoil that for her."

Even before she finished her sentence both Raden and Sebastian were nodding in their agreement. Apparently she wasn't the only one who was devoted to the queen.

* * *

><p>Sebastian offered Briar his arm as he met her in the entryway of the palace. Nodding to Dragon with a smile he bent to ask her. "How are you doing love?" His voice was low enough that only she could hear.<p>

"Actually nervous." She smiled up at him as if she hadn't a care. "I've never swooned before."

Sebastian genuinely grinned. "Trust a bard to be more concerned with the performance than anything else." He teased her. "I've seen ladies faint, genuinely faint I mean, they just sort of…crumble. Their knees buckle and they sink to the ground, a bit more quickly at the end. No one will doubt its genuine if you fall forward, Raden will be there to support you."

"He and Anakin are both here?" Briar murmured her smile growing brighter as they neared the doors of the informal throne room where their majesties held court.

Sebastian nodded. "One last thing love, I beg you, don't be hurt by any of my words tonight, they are but a show for fools."

Briar smiled. "I understand." She glanced at Dragon who was walking more slowly behind them. "It will be the worst for him. I wish I could change that."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said simply. There was no time to say anything more before the footmen opened the doors and announced them.

* * *

><p>From the moment they entered the court Dragon noticed a change in Sebastian. His face grew cooler and the smiles he sent Briar never reached his eyes. Briar hadn't seemed to see anything wrong but Dragon caught a glimpse of hurt in her eyes, quickly veiled.<p>

The queen had arranged for an area to be kept clear so the performers would not be jostled as they played or sang. A soft carpet served to define the performance space.

Dragon took a place nearby leaning against the wall, his dark eyes flickering over his sister and the royal family. His gaze lingered on Lorelei remembering again the conversation he'd overheard. Before he began to grind his teeth he forced himself to relax his jaw and consider honestly what he felt for the princess.

When he'd first met her he'd been stunned by her beauty. Her hair and eyes and form combined to make a heady whole. The next time he'd seen her, it was with surprise that he realized she considered being a princess as job she had to do.

The two of them seemed to quarrel whenever they were within each others presence but he'd put that down to tension regarding Briar and Sebastian. Later Dragon had realized he was attracted to the princess, seriously so, though he'd denied it whenever someone else mentioned the possibility. The fact that she was capable of breaking his control and rousing such powerful emotions was not lost on him and he took it as an extremely bad sign.

As if she'd come to the same conclusion Lorelei had avoided him for a while, and then when they were forced to make conversation had taken up her quarrelsome ways with almost relief. Dragon admitted to himself that he had been quick to do the same. It was familiar ground even if verbal sparring with Lorelei was uncomfortably close to foreplay in the type of tension it evoked in him.

It was with both anticipation and reluctance that he entered the fray when they met, and put his reaction down to her beauty and wit, not her character. But now…now he was forced to excavate the emotions he had buried. And under examination those feelings were dangerously close to love.

Of even greater concern was the possibility that those emotions were requited. If they were then he was almost honor-bound to admit what he felt for her. Unkind, to force her to suffer and unrequited affection if he could give her happiness by having a little courage and some resolution.

'You are a fool!' He told himself savagely. 'You love her, have loved her since you met and denied it for fear of being hurt, unworthy of her and your love unrequited. Gather your courage and tell her!'

Realizing that he was scowling with the force of his thoughts Dragon schooled his features. The queen and Briar were just taking their places. At least he hadn't been so preoccupied that he'd missed the music. With relief he focused his attention on them.

The two women who sat unselfconsciously before the court were both astonishingly beautiful and yet very different. Her majesty seemed like an exquisite creation of alabaster and gold, the only darkness about her the wild violet of her eyes. The Black Rose was her opposite, a concoction of onyx and shimmering pearl with eyes darker than any emerald mined.

Yet both of them were elegant with delicate features, exquisitely tipped ears and slim strong hands. Of the same height and possessing the strength of forged steel they seemed almost alike. Simply sitting together they were a beautiful picture, each a perfect foil for the others beauty. Then they began to play the instruments they held.

Their music was beyond description. To say it was beautiful was like saying a diamond was a very hard rock. Nothing could do such music justice. And then, heartbreakingly, it was over.

Applause echoed loudly through the hall. Dragon gasped and realized that he'd forgotten to breathe. Through the roaring in his ears he heard the queen speaking, introducing the next act.

Briar stood and listened for the voice that would come. The queen had instructed her to stand facing away from the center of the makeshift stage, so the song would have more effect. Only during the last verse would the two singers face each other.

Then the voice came, unrecognized but still beautiful with power behind it. A rich throaty tenor to support her soprano.

"I am here to tell you we can never meet again  
>Simple really, isn't it, a word or two and then<br>A lifetime of not knowing where or how or why or when  
>You think of me or speak of me or wonder what befell<br>The someone you once loved so long ago so well."

Briar began her part and thought of how she'd feel if she had to give up Sebastian. Sorrow and confusion pulsed in her words.

"Never wonder what I'll feel as living shuffles by  
>You don't have to ask me and I need not reply<br>Every moment of my life from now until I die  
>I will think or dream of you and fail to understand<br>How a perfect love can be confounded out of hand."

Somehow their voices meshed perfectly for the chorus, two folk who could not see why they must be denied something so integral to their souls.

"Is it written in the stars  
>Are we paying for some crime<br>Is that all that we are good for  
>Just a stretch of mortal time<p>

Is this God's experiment  
>In which we have no say<br>In which we're given paradise  
>But only for a day?"<p>

Briar heard him begin the last verse and knew when her lines began she'd have to turn and face her fellow singer.

"Nothing can be altered, there is nothing to decide  
>No escape, no change of heart, no anyplace to hide."<p>

Briar turned as she began her line and nearly gasped in shock when she saw Sebastian. Somehow she kept singing.

"You are all I'll ever want, but this I am denied  
>Sometimes in my darkest thoughts, I wish I'd never learned<br>What it is to be in love and have that love returned!"

His voice joined hers and throbbed passionately as they sang the last line and he took her hands as they sang the chorus. The chorus completed, it was sung once more almost barren of emotion and then left to silence.

As the applause died Briar turned to Sebastian a laughing smile on her lips. "I didn't know it would be you." She told him and saw from the look in his eyes that now was the time for their own too real performance.

"It would have been better with someone else." He told her in clipped tones. "Though a song of parting does seem fitting." Though his voice wasn't very loud, his words were cold and seemed to echo in a sudden silence.

"I don't see how." Briar replied, uncertainty creeping into her tone.

"Well perhaps not." Sebastian spat the words. "After all, you would have to mean what you were saying." He elaborated. "And we both know that you won't be thinking of me in the future just as you weren't thinking of me when you admitting another man into your bed!" Sebastian's voice grew incensed and his words were easily heard.

"What are you saying?" Briar turned pale but stood facing him. "What do you mean?"

"I am saying that you have betrayed me!" Sebastian enunciated coldly. "I am saying that you have a lover and that it most certainly wasn't me, not when I was a witness to it! Is that clear enough for you?"

"I have not!" Briar cried in denial. "I did not! I swear it!"

Dragon stood, dumfounded for a moment and then with Sebastian's family hurried forward.

"No amount of false vows can forswear what I saw with my own eyes!" Sebastian thundered. "I saw you, at your window three nights running in a passionate embrace with a man not myself!" He stared at her stabbing a pointing accusatory finger from which Briar flinched in spite of herself.

She shook her head, tears streaming from her eyes. "I know nothing of what you speak!" She cried. "I am innocent."

Sebastian sneered. "How well you counterfeit a maid." He derided her. "Sweet protestations of purity and blushing cheeks suddenly pale with shock." He shook his head. "You are nothing but a false dealing traitoress, I would sooner call you a whore than a lady!"

At his words Briar recoiled as if in pain. One hand fluttered towards her throat while the other seemed to stretch towards him beseechingly. She grew whiter still until she looked like a ghost and her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the floor face down in a seeming swoon, terrifyingly still.

Sebastian stood there breathing hard as a daring footman went to the lady's aid. Dragon stood and stared numbly from one figure to the other as if he couldn't understand how this had happened. He could not understand how the love Sebastian bore for Briar could turn to hate.

The footman looked up at Sebastian in horror. "Your Highness!" He said in a tense hushed tone. "Your la…" he hesitated and said it plainly. "Sir she is dead."

Dragon heard a tormented cry and realized that it had come from him. He rushed forward and took the now frail figure into his arms, weeping into her hair, uncaring for the gaze of the court, as he realized it was true, there was no life in her.

Pain congealed and hardened into rage and with the gentlest care he set her body down and looked up at Sebastian. "She is dead. Record that with your lofty achievements of worth." He said coldly for the first time in anyone's memory giving credence to why he was called Dragon. "You have killed my sister!"

The face that looked back at him was anguished, shamed and triumphant. If Sebastian had been part of any other family Dragon would have been able to reach him and kill him. If any other king had ruled Dragon would have been dead himself.

Through the blood pounding in his ears Dragon heard a voice saying a name in a way he never truly thought he'd hear. "Nwyfan." It said tenderly. "Nwyfan, please, I beg you. Don't kill him." Her voice was pleading and afraid. "Nwyfan please, he's my brother." The voice penetrated his rage and Dragon blinked slowly, the red mist fading from his eyes.

Lorelei led him from the room and the footman carefully removed Briar's body. As the footman moved and his face was clearly seen the queen's eyes narrowed slightly and her majesty nudged the king and murmured something in a low voice. Sebastian, occupied as he was looking over the court for the triumphant faces of the plotters, did not see his mother's look.

The king, who along with the rest of his family had been looking at Sebastian with appalled and horrified eyes, regarded the assembled court coldly.

"You are dismissed," he announced crisply. "You are free to go. In fact you are commanded to do so. Good bye." He waited until the court had cleared. "You had bettered have a very good explanation for this piece of work Sebastian." He ground out the words with grim solemnity.

**TBC**

_Author's Note: So the song Briar and Sebastian sang together was written for Disney's remake of Aida. It was sung by Elton John and Leann Rimes and is exquisite to hear. _


	4. Chapter 4

A Tempest In A Teapot

* * *

><p>Lorelei dragged Dragon into an antechamber and before she could think better of it put her arms around him. "I'm so sorry." She murmured softly. "Nwyfan, I'm so sorry." He said nothing, but accepted her embrace and his hands crept up her back and slowly returned it.<p>

In astonishment she looked up and realized that tears still seeped from his eyes. "That does it!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to kill him myself." Her voice came out in a hiss as she let go of him and he was as surprised as she was when he took her arms and embraced her again.

"I would have." He admitted hoarsely. "But for that it was you who asked me not to do it." he drew back and looked at her searchingly. "If it had been anyone else he would be dead."

"Why?" Lorelei asked. What she saw in his obsidian eyes amazed her.

"Because I love you." He told her, his macabre voice raw with emotion. "I have for a long time."

Lorelei's lips parted and she said with a confused semblance of her old wit. "Here now, don't make these protestations of affection just so out of shock I'll let go of you. I might do something stupid."

"Such as?" Dragon bent his head closer to hers.

"Such as tell you that I love you." She returned.

"Is it foolishness that utters this?" Dragon breathed. "Or your heart's beating that cries it?"

"The beating of a fools heart." Lorelei whispered watching helplessly as he drew closer.

"Then in all things we are well matched for I have the heart of a fool as well." Dragon touched her chin with one blunt-tipped finger and tilted her mouth up to his for a sweet kiss that was over too soon.

"In all things?" Lorelei asked teasingly. "How are we matched?"

"We are alike in wit and temper." Dragon told her. "In our loyalty and duty." He made a so-so motion with his hand. "Our ages are not too disparate."

Lorelei smiled. "Aught else?"

Dragon looked at her. "We are balanced. You are beauty and I the beast. You are noble, I am common. You have wealth, and I, while not a pauper, am not rich either."

Lorelei scowled at him. "Do you love me for those things?" She asked.

"Gods no! In spite of them!" Dragon said fervently. "And you?"

She smiled. "I love you for you. You would be who you are no matter what." She shook her head at him. "You are not a beast though, even if you are a Dragon." She said shyly touching his scarred cheek. "I don't see these scars as disfiguring." Her fingertips were soft. "I just see you. I see Nwyfan Dragon Heart."

Dragon smiled at her. "Just as I don't notice the Princess. I see Lorelei."

She smiled up at him. "Good then."

Dragon touched her hair, weighing it in his palms. "Let us stay silent about this for now." He said quietly. "I must mourn my sister, and master my rage at her treatment." He sighed. "And I must prove myself worthy to court you." Lorelei was about to protest but his finger on her lips stopped her. "Not because you are the king's daughter, but because you are your father's daughter." He told her.

With a sigh she agreed. "But we will be together?" She asked anxiously. "you will not go off on a quest or something?"

Dragon shook his head. 'There is only one woman in the world now whom I love. How could I leave you?"

* * *

><p>Sebastian looked at his father and family. All of his siblings looked extremely upset. His mother looking merely irritated while his father bordered on anger.<p>

"Sebastian Valmont Drakkar Obarskyr!" Sabine hissed out and Sebastian cringed. Whenever his mother called him by his full name it meant she was well and truly irked with him. He had been sixteen the last time he'd offended her so deeply.

"Well?" Amon barked out. "Start talking. And bear in mind that I've precious little patience for your glib tongue."

Sebastian's explanation was forestalled by the arrival of Anakin who took in the scene and drawled. 'Good grief Sebastian, I haven't seen such ire since my exalted sire caught me disobeying his precious 'no solitary trips to Waterdeep' rule." He grinned. "Hey that rhymes."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Your timing isn't any better than his." He shot back in a dry voice. 'Now I have to explain you too."

"Well is she ready?" Anakin blithely ignored the angry family. "If I'm to hide the lady the sooner she's out of sight the better." He looked around. "Where is she? From your description I almost expected her to be bleeding all over the carpet."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. 'Anakin, you're not helping." He groaned.

"Did you really expect him to do so?" The voice of a dead woman came from the doorway. "Anakin seems to specialize in baiting you, not offering helpful suggestions." Briar walked up to Sebastian and took his hand.

Amon looked at her and his gaze immediately shifted to the half elf who had followed her back in. "Was this theatrical event your idea or my son's?" He asked tightly.

Sebastian said quietly. "It was mine."

"Your Majesties." Raden bowed just as Dragon and Lorelei came back in.

Dragon ground to a halt. "I'm delusional." He muttered. "I'm turning into a lunatic seeing what isn't there." Lorelei nodded her shocked agreement of both of their mental states since she too saw Briar alive.

"No Dragon, I'm alive." Briar told him.

"Then I'm going to wring your neck!" Dragon roared starting towards her. Sebastian put himself in front of Briar and got Dragon's fist in his jaw for his chivalry. The resulting blow put him on his back on the floor. "That's for making me think you'd killed her!" He roared and grabbed his sister. His hands didn't touch her neck but grabbed her in a hug that nearly cracked her ribs. Cold steel touched the back of his neck but he ignored it.

Sebastian propped himself up on an elbow ruefully rubbing his jaw. "You might as well put your sword away." He told Raden. "He doesn't care if you try to kill him. I've seen him fight. And I deserved that."

"Yes, you did." Sabine remarked acidly. "Now get up." As he obeyed she politely nodded to the Spymaster. "Raden."

"That's Raden?" Asrai squeaked out.

"Yes that's Raden." Amon growled. "Raden you know these miscreants are my children. Now all the children except Sebastian will leave." He commanded his gaze on his second son.

His offspring didn't move. "Daddy, we're staying." Lorelei said softly, her eyes on Dragon.

Amon turned and looked at them. "From the way you all react you'd never realize that I am in charge here!" He exclaimed. "Did I sound like I was making a request?"

"No." Andreas covered his mouth to hide a grin. "But we would like to hear this too. Sebastian and Briar upset all of us pretty badly."

Sabine slipped her arm through her husbands and looked up at him but said nothing. Amon looked down at her. "You think they should stay?" he asked incredulously.

Sabine smiled. "My king, you told them to go. I will not gainsay you."

Amon looked at her and rolled his eyes. "Oh no, of course not." He muttered sarcastically, a habit he had not lost in all his years as an adult. With a sigh he regarded his children. "You may stay so long as you are silent. And if you are good I will let you help me kill Sebastian afterward."

Lorelei giggled and Morgana's soft laugh floated through the air.

Dragon let go of Briar finally and looked at Sebastian with satisfaction. A slow smile spread over his face. "You'll have a damn colorful bruise." He said.

Sebastian slipped an arm around Briar's waist. "I'm sure it won't be the last."

"Your explanation Sebastian." Amon said crisply. "Now."

Sebastian nodded and with Briar's help told his family what he had seen and their suspicions of a plot against Briar and of the one lady they knew was involved.

"We're hoping that with Raden's help we'll be able to discover who else is involved." Briar said. "It must be at least one more, someone with magic or money or both."

"It can't have been cheap to set up that illusion or rent the apartment." Sebastian agreed.

Briar looked at Raden. "I did see someone you are looking for though." She said in a strangely subdued voice. "Saldan is here. He was in the court when I was accused."

Raden looked at her. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was dead, remember? How would it have looked for the corpse to start talking?" She retorted.

Sebastian looked at her. "You're sure?" He asked.

Briar shuddered. "I'm positive."

Sabine nodded. "All right." She glanced at Amon's set jaw and regarded the two young people. "Now explain why you failed to apprise your families of your problems and plot to confound your enemies."

Briar looked at Sebastian who had stiffened at his mother's tone of voice. "We didn't tell anyone." The prince said finally.

Raden looked at the rulers of his country and then at their son and Briar. In a way he could understand the king and queens anger. But he also understood why Sebastian had done what he did. It was how he would have reacted in the same situation. "He couldn't tell any of you my queen." The older man said almost gently. "It might seem cold and cruel but the reason the plan succeeded, the only way it could succeed, was for all of you to believe along with the court. Your reactions are what will enable us to catch these…these…" Words seemed to fail him and he looked at Sebastian. "I'm sorry my queen." He said. "Your son knew better than to suggest telling you, but even if he had, as his superior, I would not have allowed it."

"You would not." Amon inquired coolly. "For what reason?" He regarded Raden with resigned tolerance.

Raden addressed him as if it were obvious. "Rosaleen Dhu is Sebastian's Lady. Anyone who sees them together knows that she will be part of your family someday. These people are trying to harm her." He smiled slightly. "Perhaps I am premature in my evaluation but in my mind they are committing an act of treason. I don't allow sentiment to interfere with action against traitors."

Briar simply stared at Raden in shock while Sebastian held her a bit closer and nodded approvingly.

Sabine sighed. "As usual Raden, your motives are irreproachable."

Amon regarded his son sternly. "You however must learn when to ask your family for help." He said finally. He caught his wife's eye and knew why her lips were suddenly twitching and was aware his own gaze was tinged with humor.

Sebastian nodded soberly. "Yes." He agreed.

"For now." Amon glanced at Briar. "You had better allow Anakin to take your lady into hiding."

Sebastian nodded again and Briar let go of his arm and quickly hugged her brother.

"I'll keep your apartment clean." Dragon grinned. "Be good little sister."

"Aren't I always?" She teased.

"No." Dragon said flatly. He looked at Sebastian. "You behave too."

* * *

><p>Lady Margaret shifted uneasily under the angry gaze of Lord Saldan. "How could we know she would die?" She protested.<p>

Malachi agreed with his cohort. "She has never acted like a fragile lady." He said. "We did exactly what we agreed upon. Who could foresee such a result?"

"I agreed to support your plan because I wanted her in my bed." Saldan growled. "I am not interested in the favors of a dead woman." He looked at them both. "You both have already gained from this. You, Lady Margaret, have caught his Highness' eye once again. All the rumors say he attends you at court and you are visited by him nightly." The lady blushed becomingly and smiled. "Spare me your simulation of maidenly blushes." Saldan snapped. "If you will act like a whore at least be an honest one. And you," he speared Malachi Crownsilver with a deadly look. "From all reports, your previous supporters at court are expressing interest in your talents again. You are regaining what you believe Briar cost you."

Malachi nodded. "I am enjoying some small success, but nothing in comparison to before the advent of the Black Rose." He said. "Lady Margaret has gained the most from this thus far."

Saldan smiled wickedly. "I believe the Lady Margaret is owing then." He regarded the woman consideringly, the look in his eyes making her pale. "Oh, you needn't be concerned that I'm interested in your charms." He scoffed. "Sluts in disguise as courtiers are of no interest to me."

"Then what is of interest to you?" Malachi queried delicately. "Certainly we would be glad to use what small influence we have to aid you in obtaining that which you desire."

Lady Margaret nodded slowly, her expression still wary of Saldan's reactions.

Saldan smiled. "I saw several others at court who interested me. In two of them, my interest is secondary. But one…I found her…quite riveting."

Malachi looked at his other conspirator and then took a deep breath. "Who is she?"

Saldan smiled again, unpleasantly and named the lady in question. The reaction of the two courtiers was enjoyable, almost as enjoyable as the lady's expression would be when she finally understood what he wanted of her.

* * *

><p>Sebastian tapped on the window and without a word Anakin let him in. Latching it again the elf nodded towards Briar's twisting form. "You're just in time." He murmured. "She's having nightmares again."<p>

Sebastian's face stiffened into the mask that Anakin was beginning to hate seeing. "Thank you." He murmured. "For watching over her." His hand rested briefly on Anakin's shoulder and he smiled slightly. Then with his habitual quiet way of moving he went to the bed where Briar lay tossing uneasily.

Every now and then a tiny cry emerged from her lips, wordless fear filling the sound. Sebastian's heart constricted painfully as he saw the tears that coursed down her cheeks. Carefully he perched on the edge of the bed and set a hand on her arm, giving her a gentle shake. He was unprepared for her reaction.

Briar screamed in terror and recoiled violently in her sleep. "Saldan, nooo!" Eyes black with horror and sleep popped open and stared unseeingly at Sebastian for a moment before she cried out again and in her fear hurled herself off the opposite side of the bed.

Briar came to herself with a start, realizing where she was and blinked, finally recognizing who sat at the edge of the bed. Sebastian's face was hurt, shocked, worried and angry as he considered the implications of her nightmare and her reaction to his touch.

"Sebastian!" Briar hurled herself across the bed and into his arms. "Oh, thank you, thank you." She gasped out through the tears she didn't even realize were falling.

Sebastian's hurt disappeared as he realized she hadn't even known who he was when she had recoiled from him. "For what, love?" He murmured stroking her tangled hair and rocking her gently.

"For waking me." She sobbed. "I couldn't wake. I kept trying to get away and he would always catch me." She burrowed further into his embrace as if trying to hide from the dream.

"Who?" Sebastian asked softly. "Who would catch you?" Though he knew the answer he suspected it would help her to say it.

"Saldan." Briar cried. "I can't get away from him." She shuddered and Sebastian's arms tightened around her in reaction. "I feel him, his hands on me, tearing at my clothing and this time I can't get away, and I don't have my blade." She clung to him trustingly. "Please, Sebastian, my prince." She begged him. "Help me."

Sebastian murmured in a shaken voice. "I will love." He blinked trying to keep the tears that had welled up in his eyes from falling. "I promise you." He looked at her. "You are exhausted." He noted. "You need to rest."

Briar shuddered. "Oh, no." She protested. "I can't sleep." She shook her head. "Gods, no. Not now." She looked up at him with haunted eyes. "I know he's part of that plot, he would seek such things out, to make me helpless." She whispered. "He came here to find me, and take what he wants." Absolute certainty filled her voice.

"Briar you're safe now." He tried to reassure her. "He thinks you dead."

"Am I supposed to be dead for the rest of my life?" She asked in a tear choked voice. "Like a lark in a cage so that I am safe?" She tried to pull away from him. "I can't live like that Sebastian."

Sebastian eased his hold slightly but kept his arms around her. "No one says you have to do so." He told her soothingly. "We will find him." He kissed her forehead. "But you can't give up sleep until we do." Briar's jaw set stubbornly and Sebastian sighed. "Oh love." He shook his head. "Anakin will is here, he will wake you if the nightmare comes again."

Briar sighed and nodded reluctantly. "All right." She acquiesced. Black hair spilled forward hiding her face as she let go of him.

Sebastian watched her climb back into the bed and pull the quilt over her shoulders. She seemed so fragile and small. A shuddering sigh went through her and she lay still. Sebastian shook his head. There was no help for it.

"Move over." He said in an emotion-roughened voice. Briar's eyes rose to meet his in confusion. "Move over." He repeated. "You're in the middle of the bed and if you're going to share you have to move over."

"What are you talking about?" Briar's voice was confused and now annoyed as well.

Sebastian didn't answer immediately. "Anakin, you don't mind company do you?" He turned to his uncle questioningly. The elf shook his head and grinned going back to his temporary bed on the long couch. Sebastian began to unlace his tunic.

"Sebastian?" Briar looked at him curiously now, not completely understanding what he meant.

"Its obvious that you don't feel safe." Sebastian said. "In spite of the fact that my relative is here to guard you. So in the morning, we're going to sneak you back to the palace, after you've gotten some rest. I'd move you tonight but you're exhausted and we'd get caught. So I'm going to sleep with you and keep you safe."

"You're going to what?" Briar exclaimed, her voice coming out in a squeak of surprise.

Sebastian pulled his tunic over his head and Briar's gaze was caught by the expanse of skin that stretched over his chest and shoulders. Unlacing the front of his breeches he said reasonably. "You feel safe with me. So I'm going to hold you while you sleep. I might even catnap a bit myself. I want you to get some rest though. And in the morning I'll smuggle you back to the palace and you'll stay in my rooms until we catch that son of a bitch."

Briar looked at him. "Sebastian…you don't have to do this." She couldn't stop staring at him as he threw his clothing over the chest at the foot of the bed. He wore only a thin set of braies and they didn't do much to conceal him. She was suddenly extremely conscious of how thin the shift she was wearing really was.

Sebastian looked at her. "Yes I do." He said softly, mindful of the fact that Anakin was in reverie. "How could I leave you, knowing you were afraid?" He asked. "You've managed to hide it from everyone, even Anakin until yesterday, or I would have done this sooner."

"How will we…" Briar blushed pink and Sebastian smiled wickedly.

"How will I keep my hands off you?" He finished. "How will we keep from loving?" His smile though wicked was gentle. "We'll manage somehow." He tugged at the edge of the quilt teasingly. "Will you let me into your bed, my Rose?"

Briar turned a bit pinker and then flipped the quilt back in her invitation. "Will you join me?" She whispered.

Sebastian slid in beside her and took her in his arms. "We'll probably end up switching positions quite a bit." He said quietly, matter of factly. "I've never slept with someone before so it's probably going to be awkward and uncomfortable until we find something that works for us."

"But I thought you…" Briar blinked at him curiously.

"You thought I spent my nights with whomever I had been pursuing?" Sebastian shook his head. "Never. I never wanted that intimacy with any of them." He pulled her close to him and held her in a gentle embrace. "I snuck into my parents room once, through the secret door, and saw them asleep together." His voice was hushed and somehow reverent with the memory. "Even after all their years of marriage, in sleep they looked so young, as young as you and I now. My mother's hair was spread over her pillow, like the palest gold silk, and my fathers had been pushed so it was out of his eyes, probably while he was half asleep. He was spooned up behind her, his arm wrapped around her waist, holding the quilts around them both." Sebastian looked at Briar. "I looked at them for a long time. Not to invade their privacy, but because I saw something I wanted to be sure I'd remember. That this was the important thing. Not sex or power or beauty. Loving someone so much that you would sleep beside them, hold them throughout the long night, wake up within that embrace and loving being held like that. That was what marriage was, what love truly was."

Briar looked at him in awe. "Sebastian, that's beautiful." She whispered. "How wonderful that you could see that. And wonderful that your mother didn't catch you at it." She added dryly.

Sebastian smiled. "She did." He admitted. "She'd known I was there from the moment I entered the room. She told me that later and asked me why I'd watched them for so long." His hand stroked through the black of her hair reveling in the silk of it. "I tried to explain to her and she smiled and said she understood. And she told me something else that I've never forgotten." He stared at Briar. "She told me that until she met my father, and spent her nights with him, that she hadn't slept deeply since she'd gone into service for the crown. She said somehow with him, she knew she was safe, and even though she could still wake instantly if there was something wrong, or if she heard something, she was still able to sleep deeply within his arms. She'd never been able to do that before she loved him."

"You are becoming a romantic, my prince of night." Briar smiled. "I know what she means." She said softly. "So many things I thought impossible, I trust are possible with you. I've never even let Dragon into the same bed with me. But I trust myself with you."

Sebastian smiled wickedly. "Good, though I am a romantic only with you." He murmured. "Will you let me relax you sweet?" He asked. "You are like a clock wound too tightly."

"How?" Briar looked up curiously though she didn't object since she could feel the tension in her neck and back.

"Turn so that you have your back to me." Sebastian said and watched as she did so. Her long hair he swept up and over her pillow. Strong slim fingers began to rub over her neck and shoulders, pressing and kneading the muscles beneath her skin.

Briar groaned slightly and muttered. "Oh that feels good." One of Sebastian's hands crept around her waist and she felt him tug her closer to him, so that he was pressed up against her back. A dreamy smile tugged at her lips and her eyes closed lazily. Curiously she wiggled against him and immediately felt him, the evidence of his desire, hot and hard and pushing eagerly against her.

"Yes." Sebastian replied softly. "You do." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck and breathed the scent of her skin and hair. His fingers rose to trail gently over her face and neck. She turned to look up at him and he smiled down at her. "Such a beautiful soul." He murmured and lowered his lips to hers.

His mouth slid over her lips gently, softly so he wouldn't bruise her, and felt a rush of gratification and desire as she parted her lips in erotic invitation. His tongue flickered over her lips and dueled with hers until he felt her turning on her back and pressing the length of her body to his.

With the ease born of many nights practice he leaned over her so she remained on her back, knowing that if he felt her loins against his that he might not be able to control himself. His mouth plundered hers with lustful urgency and his hand stroked her throat, feeling her pulse fluttering like the wildly beating wings of a hummingbird. He pressed a kiss to that pulse and felt it throb under his lips.

With care he unlaced the front of her nightshift, parting it so the curves of her breasts and waist were revealed. He pulled up on the skirt of the shift so the hem rose to her waist and she was exposed to his gaze. Sebastian smiled with genuine pleasure at the sight of her. The tips of her breasts were almost the same pink of her lips. At the feel of the air touching her skin Briar's eyes opened and she looked up at him.

Sebastian smiled and set his hand on her breast, cupping it and watched her dark green eyes grow misty and bright with need. "Let me relax you." He whispered and bent to lick at the tip of the breast he held. The nipple tightened into a hard little bud immediately and Briar groaned softly.

"Sebastian, this isn't relaxing me." She whispered in a half hearted protest.

"It will." Sebastian smiled up into her eyes as he began to suckle at her breasts, moving from one to the other. "Soon." She gasped and arched up to him, feeling so hot inside and out, as if he'd set her on fire. Her moans grew a bit louder and Sebastian smiled. His love couldn't hide her reaction to his touch as she'd hidden her fears. She seemed to be above such earthy desires but like this, flushed and writhing under his mouth, she proved the depth of her passionate nature.

He covered her mouth with his and his hand slid down her belly and traced patterns on her thighs, feeling them part for him with a rush of pleasure. His fingers slid between her thighs and discovered that she was already damp. Sebastian considered pleasuring her with his mouth but thought of Anakin's sleeping presence and decided against it for now. His hand lightly covered her mound and he felt her moan into his mouth again.

The hair that covered her mound was sparse, and not curly like human women. There was so little of it, that had he not known her true age, he would have thought her a child still. Stranger still it was not coarse to his fingers but soft, like a kittens fur, and silky. Enjoying the sensation he played with her fur for a while, teasing her and himself.

Finally he slid his fingers between her nether lips and found the tiny nubbin of flesh he sought. As he touched her so intimately Briar shuddered and her hands which had been touching his shoulders began to pull him frantically closer. Sebastian eased down onto her, his upper body covering hers and began to stroke her in earnest.

Briar rubbed her breasts against his chest and tilted her hips upward wanting more of those dreadfully delicious sensations her lover was producing deep inside her. "Oh… ohhh…my Sebastian." She tore her mouth from his to kiss his neck and shoulders. "Oh, please."

Sebastian smiled down at her and nodded. "Yes love." He said softly. "That's right. I want to feel you." He told her, kissing her again. "Come for me." He bent and fused his mouth to hers as her body arched against his like a bow. His fingers rubbed against that hidden bud of flesh relentlessly. Her hips moved rhythmically with the motion of his fingers and he felt her body tightening and swallowed her rising cries as she strove for completion.

Suddenly she stiffened and shuddered and her cry echoed in his skull as she convulsed and a flood of her juices slickened his fingers. Sebastian smiled and continued to stroke her determined that she should come to pleasure again.

It happened more quickly this time, though at first Briar didn't understand and then Sebastian lost control and found himself groaning his pleasure deep in his throat as he lay against her. Her hands wandering over his body had begun to stroke him, pleasuring him as he was touching her. With a woman's instinct she had wrapped her legs around him again, her long limbs stroking his thighs.

Sebastian lay over her and felt her juices through his braies and felt her beginning to convulse against him again as her climax came upon her. "Oh, Briar," he whispered against her mouth. "Love you, yes."

"Sebastian." Briar gasped out. "Oh, love…I'm…" Sebastian pulled her face to his chest as he moved against her, his sword rubbing over her in a friction that was so pleasurable for them both. He felt her teeth sink into his shoulder as she tried not to scream out her pleasure and he buried his face in her hair and muffled his own shout of release into the pillows.

Trembling he realized that he would crush her and rolled on his side, taking her with him, her legs and body limp with pleasure still. He pulled the quilt over them both. Sebastian looked down at her and smiled as he realized she was near sleep. He considered rising to bathe and kept looking at his lover who was so content in his arms. Bathing could wait until morning, he decided. It was more important to be holding his Rose.

* * *

><p>Sebastian awoke knowing something was wrong. He felt for the dagger he'd placed beneath his pillow and as his hand grasped the hilt, slitted his eyes open. Briar lay against him still, in trusting repose, her arms wrapped around him. He would have liked to close his eyes again and savor the feeling of holding and being held by her but unfortunate as it was, he knew he couldn't.<p>

He allowed his gaze to shift from her to his surroundings and immediately knew what was wrong. No doubt what had awoken him was the minute sound of the door to Anakin's chambers opening. His grandfather and Anakin's father, Elaith was sitting on top of the chest at the foot of the bed regarding his grandson and the girl with him with an expression that could only be described as mildly curious.

On seeing that Sebastian was awake Elaith inquired quietly. "Has my daughters policy of non-interference with her children's love lives changed so much that you no longer feel free to use your own room for your trysts?" His amber gaze brooked no excuses or lies. "Have you no access to funds that you did not seek out the relative privacy of an inn?"

Sebastian sighed and replied in an equally quiet tone mindful of the sleeping girl in his arms. "Mother approves of Briar. And an inn would not have been appropriate."

"Then you will explain." Elaith told him with a bit more steel in his voice.

Either the tone of his voice or simply the noise of conversation when there had been only silence earlier, woke Briar. She, unlike Sebastian, did not wake up instantly, but blinked up at him and seemed a bit confused until she remembered the previous night. Then a blush suffused her cheeks and she slid her hands from his chest and shoulders. One white hand pushed a wealth of hair out of her eyes and she saw Elaith.

Instinctively she pulled the quilt up higher around her and looked from him to Sebastian. "Good morning?" She asked hesitantly.

Elaith was nothing if not courteous to sweet and beautiful ladies. "Good morning Damia." He rose and bowed. "Sebastian, why don't we give the lady privacy to make her toilet and you can give me the explanation I deserve."

Sebastian nodded, aware of the fact that his grandfather was not going to enjoy this talk any more than his siblings and parents had enjoyed hearing about the reasons Briar's death had been faked.

* * *

><p>Elaith's wife was sitting at the dining room table already when the four of them entered the room. Without surprise she greeted Briar and Sebastian. "You have been satisfied by your grandson's explanation?" She asked Elaith.<p>

He looked at Sebastian with a glittering gaze that would have made any other man shift uncomfortably. Anakin just shrugged and began helping himself to the food on the sideboard. Sebastian began to do the same bringing a plate for Briar when it became evident she wasn't going to eat.

Briar made a face at him and then looked at the woman she and her brother had immense respect for. "I am sorry Lady, to have taken advantage of your hospitality without your permission." She said quietly. "I was told that while Anakin and your lord could keep a secret without a qualm, that they would not be able to keep one from you. And you lady, I am told, are quite honest and only hold a secret in your heart when you are not continually reminded of it day to day. It was thought that if you knew I was here, that you might reveal it unintentionally."

Shen looked at her and shook her head. "Well, in that you were correctly informed." She said with a small smile looking at Elaith. "But there are a few secrets I've managed to keep for years."

"The way you kept Raden's continued existence from my father and mother?" Sebastian drawled. "As the lesser of the two evils?"

"You've already made your point Sebastian." Elaith said coolly. "There is no need to wipe our noses in it."

"No sir." Sebastian said cheerfully. "I wonder if I might ask a favor of you though, of you both."

"And that is?" Elaith looked at him.

"You said the reason you knew she was here was you heard her screaming." Sebastian said quietly. "The reason Briar was screaming was because of her nightmares. She has nightmares because she fears Saldan of Serendal. She does not feel safe."

Shen looked at Briar with sympathy. She tilted her head at Sebastian. "I know how she feels but I do not see how we would be able to help with that."

"If you are taking her back to conceal her in your rooms, how could we help you make her feel safe?" Elaith asked.

"My Rose is too awed by the First Knight of Twilight to ask anything of her, and too respectful of you sir." Sebastian took Briar's hand and kissed it. "So I will ask what she cannot. Will you both teach her swordplay?" Briar looked at him in shock and Sebastian grinned at her unrepentantly.

Shen regarded Sebastian and Briar consideringly. "You move well, but I have not seen you fight." She said slowly. "What do you think my lord?" She addressed Elaith in such respectful tones that her husband knew she was teasing him from the mischief he felt in her.

Elaith tilted his head regarding Briar and his lady thoughtfully. "Yes." He said firmly. "If Shen agrees, we will both teach you."

Shen grinned at them. "How could I not?" She said merrily. "Since Briar also follows the Dark Maiden?"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

A Tempest In A Teapot

* * *

><p>Sebastian watched Briar as she fought with both his grandfather and Lady Shen. Briar's awe of the two elves did not interfere with her ability to learn from them. And her respect did not preclude her questioning their directives at times, especially if she did not understand why she must do something.<p>

The prince looked at Anakin. "They have found nothing about him." He said with barely concealed irritation. "Those uppity, mincing, talk around the subject tree-wees," he looked at Anakin. "No offense."

"None taken." Anakin replied absently still studying the three below on the practice floor.

"They still have found no trace of Vidan Dhu." Sebastian said with impassioned intensity. "They find no trace of his existence, since that is not a family name they cannot inquire of the House. Nothing!"

"Your lady is what? Seventeen now?" Anakin inquired. Sebastian nodded and his uncle continued. "If her mother is half elven, she was conceived eighteen years ago. I don't remember there being too many elves willing to leave Tel'Quessir lands back then."

"Briar said that her pendant was something her father left with her mother." Sebastian said slowly. "Perhaps Lady Shen knows something of Briar's father and doesn't even realize it."

Anakin shrugged. "Anything is possible." He turned seeing his sister walking towards them. "Even your mother might know something of it. If he had been a bladesinger of power he had magic. He would have had to register his presence in Cormyr according to your laws, correct?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes." He met his mothers eyes. "Something tells me we have a greater concern at the moment." He said slowly.

Sabine nodded her dark eyes troubled. "Indeed." She confirmed his words. "Your letter from Raden described the potential for trouble at Serendal." She said quietly. "Your father and I were still considering what to do, how we could intervene without seeming heavy handed, when Raden sent word that the situation has changed."

"How has it changed?" Sebastian's posture changed minutely as he tensed preparing himself for the worst.

"No one has died." Sabine told him. "But Briar's family has left Serendal. From Raden's report they seem to be on their way here."

Anakin's face contorted with his effort to restrain his laughter and then he couldn't help himself. From below all three of the combatants ceased their mock war and looked up at him. The young elf looked at them, looked at Sebastian and then began to laugh all over again.

Elaith looked at Shen and sighed. "Every time I begin to have hope for the future of our nation, my son dashes it 'gainst the rocks." He raised his eyes heavenward. "Are you happy now Amnestria?"

Shen laughed and kissed her husband's cheek. "Knowing you are watching over him I'm sure she is love." She told him. "Anakin, do stifle yourself." She called up to her stepson.

At his father's words Anakin laughed even more, his stepmother's admonition calming him slightly. Sebastian and Sabine regarded him with resignation, Sabine with a small smile on her lips.

"Well, Anakin seems to find this amusing." She said with the art of understatement. "Word must have reached them of the Black Rose, but when they arrive to find her dead? What will you do?" She asked her son.

Sebastian looked at her and then looked down at Briar. "I think, rather than cause them any more pain than the initial shock, they should be told."

His mother regarded him with concern. "Do you think you will be able to confine their rage when they learn of what has happened?" She asked. "Judging simply from my father's reaction when he learned of my history, I can safely say that their desire for vengeance will be difficult to check."

"I'm hoping that if Briar asks it of them, they will agree to leave this in my hands." Sebastian said quietly.

"The secret grows more difficult to keep by the day." Sabine said thoughtfully. "Let us hope it is soon resolved."

Sebastian groaned and buried his head in his hands upon the railing. Anakin started laughing again. Below them Briar looked at the three of them in concern.

* * *

><p>Andreas grinned at Dragon. "Dragon would you do me the favor of fetching my twin?" He asked gesturing around them at the nearly assembled court. "Undoubtedly she is painting again and has lost track of time."<p>

Dragon regarded him suspiciously. "Normally your Court does not assemble until later in the day." He said. "Why begin so early in the afternoon? And why me?"

The Crown Prince chuckled. "You have a suspicious mind, my friend." He said regarding Dragon's wicked and scarred face with satisfaction. "I'm glad of that; you'll need all your wits about you to escort my sister and give Sebastian the cut direct as our play demands, while courting the obsequious sympathy of the courtiers."

Dragon sighed. "I wish it all were unnecessary and my sister here to lighten my heart with her music." He shot a hard look at Andreas. "You didn't answer the second question." He pointed out.

Andreas smiled as if one with a secret. Thinking, that apart from Lorelei's dewy eyes on occasion he hadn't seen any sign of growing affection between the two he sought to bring together, he explained with false reluctance. "I believe that in her heart you have my sister's…respect, no matter how she may falsely abuse you in public. I have long thought she admired you for your qualities that make you so unlike the man milliner courtiers and yet your bearing serves to enable you to go among them without comment."

Dragon looked at his friend in astonishment. 'He is actually trying to encourage a match.' The warrior mage thought to himself. "But that does not explain why you believe I could coax her from her art when you could not."

Andreas gave a shout of laughter. "Have you looked at yourself lately?" He gasped in between chuckles. "Dragon, whatever else you may be, and I have no doubt that its considerably more than you are admitting, you are in my sisters very qualified estimation, an attractive man. I am a mere brother." Dragon's eyebrows rose at that and he regarded the prince curiously. Andreas took no seeming notice and continued. "You also have a certain way of expression which cannot be denied." The prince said succinctly.

"In short you feel she will not argue with me whereas she would with you or your father, and she is not speaking to Sebastian." Dragon summarized. "So she will come with me and satisfy herself with walking into the court on my arm because she considers me handsome and has some small esteem for me."

"Admirably put." Andreas grinned. "And much less lengthy than my own garbled words. No doubt from your experience as a mage."

Dragon smiled. "No, from spending too much time in your Court your highness, and translating into language of sense the flowery phrases the courtiers use."

"Will you go then?" Andreas asked. "I'm hoping the court will see a family divided, and our conspirators rejoice in what they consider a greater achievement than hoped for."

Dragon nodded. "With your father siding with you, Lorelei and I, and your mother and other sisters with Sebastian, the court has much to gossip about. This will hopefully allow us to put an end to the plotting 'gainst my sister once and for all."

Andreas shook his head. "While her position remains so…informal, she will be vulnerable." He sighed. "I wish Sebastian would marry her and have done with it. She would be safer then."

Dragon grinned. "Suggest that to him, when you are private. I don't think you'll get the reaction you expect." He bowed in farewell. "I go to 'fetch' your twin."

As he was leaving the Hall Sebastian was entering it. The air around them grew chilly and the two of them stared at each other. Dragon's eyes were like black ice so cold and filled with hate was his gaze, while Sebastian was cool, confident and faintly regretful in this mans despite of him. After a moment filled with uneasy mutterings by those around them they each continued on, Dragon's back stiff with outrage and Sebastian to his mother's side to bow over her hand.

* * *

><p>Dragon knocked on Lorelei's door loudly. After a moment he heard her moving towards the door. She was speaking as she opened it. "I'm almost ready Andreas…" She looked up and her voice died off. "Dragon." Dark amber eyes brightened appreciatively. "Come in."<p>

Dragon stood like a tree where he was, rooted to the spot. "You are not completely dressed." He pointed out huskily. His dark eyes dipped to where her bodice was precariously loose over her bosom.

"No." She shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She began to walk back into her room. "I won't take long." She looked back to see Dragon leaning against the doorframe.

"Yes, it does matter." He rasped softly. "You are a lady. I will not enter your rooms."

She turned and glared at him. "Your sister is a lady and Sebastian enters her chambers." She snapped. "What is the difference?" Her fingers nimbly laced up her bodice and she tugged at her skirts.

"The difference is…" Dragon's eyes went appreciatively to her ankles as she pulled up her stockings. At her knowing smile he pulled his gaze back to hers. "The difference is that Briar is Sebastian's lady, and you are mine." He said quietly. "And I will do nothing that will cast doubts on your virtue."

Lorelei blinked at the sincerity and registered the possessiveness in his tone and half smiled. His words however furrowed her brow. "Nothing?" She asked and didn't realize it but her voice sounded almost forlorn.

Dragon smiled. "Nothing compromising." He qualified, his evil sounding voice gentle.

Lorelei returned his smile and gathered her hair up, twisting it into a coil at the crown of her head, and pinned a small net of seed pearls around it. With seeming carelessness she threw a necklace over her head and slipped earrings into her ears. Turning to Dragon she tilted her head. "I look all right?"

Dragon blinked in surprise. "You look beautiful." He said slowly. "But I won't hold it against you." He flashed her a grin.

Lorelei shook her head. "I'm not, I'm pretty. There's a difference." She said matter of factly. "And my mother taught me how to dress."

Dragon held out his hand for her and waited until she took it to tell her. "No, you are beautiful Lorelei, your lovely spirit and joy shine in your eyes, and you carry yourself with dignity." He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and began to escort her to the Hall where the Court gathered.

A spark of mischief lit Lorelei's eyes and she looked around carefully. Without warning she tugged on Dragon's arm and half pushed, half pulled him into a carefully concealed closet with her. Wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing him back against the wall she kissed him passionately.

Dragon, thoroughly surprised, kissed her back his arms wrapping around her waist and holding her closely to his chest. After a moment he pulled his mouth from hers and gasping like a man who's run a day without pause set her away from him. "Lorelei, what do you think you are doing?" He muttered quietly.

"I'm kissing you." She told him, pressing her body to his and eliciting a soft moan from them both.

Dragon tore his mouth away again and regarded her in something close to surprise. "What happened to the prim, proper, coolly polite lady?" His macabre voice was shaking, from either desire or laughter, Lorelei couldn't tell.

"Oh, she's still around…but she's buried very deeply in me." Lorelei drawled. "You'll have to look for her a long time." She moved closer rubbing against him. "Seek her between my lips…" she brushed her mouth over his again.

"You should not." Dragon groaned looking down at her and noticing that from this angle he was looking at the tops of her breasts and shadowy cleavage. He felt his heart pounding and wished he hadn't looked down and then looked again in spite of himself.

"Oh yes I should." Lorelei smiled sweetly. "My mother told me that if ever I met a man who inspires in me the feelings I get when I lie with a woman simply by looking at me that I should hang onto him with both hands." She ran her hands through his hair. "You wouldn't want me to disobey my mother now would you?" She asked her mouth coming closer to his.

"In this instance, Yes!" Dragon growled out. Moving so quickly Lorelei wasn't quite sure how he accomplished it he reversed their positions so that she was against the wall and he pressing up against her. That he had lifted her and was holding her several inches off the ground so he could stare directly into her eyes was not lost on the princess.

"Now you listen to me little girl." Dragon hissed, his rich rasping voice sounding for all the world like a vaudeville villains. "I am not," he pushed more firmly against her and she became very aware of the effect she had on him. "One of your overly mannered courtiers. Nor am I a boy of a score and five years." Obsidian eyes glared hotly into molten amber orbs. "And you will do well to remember that the next time you think to tease me such as this."

"I did not mean to tease." Lorelei said in a small penitent voice. "I would have offered you whatever you wanted of me."

"That is even worse." He told her angrily. "You think I have so little regard for you that you must offer me your body?" He shook her a bit. "You have my heart, you are the lady of my heart when I vowed it would come to rule under no lady's hand." He stared at her. "I think too much of you, care for you too much to take what you are so innocently and thoughtlessly offering to me."

"It was not thoughtless." Lorelei whispered. "I have thought of nothing else save you being beside me at night, being able to feel your hands…" She shuddered and Dragon could see that she spoke the truth. "Nothing eases it…not even Jenny."

Dragon smiled at her slowly. "You are so passionate then?" He asked. "That not even your lady can satisfy your desires?" She nodded wordlessly simply staring into his eyes with longing. "We cannot." He said simply. "I cannot treat you with honor and take you to my bed before we are wed." Dragon's voice even with its injured vocal cords was astonishingly gentle. "I love you too well to dishonor you."

"But…" The look in Lorelei's eyes changed and she tilted her head at him.

Dragon growled. "Oh no, you will not manipulate me as you do every other man who comes into your sphere." He told her firmly. "I can love you only in honor."

Lorelei pouted at him and he shook his head. "But I love you." She wailed softly. "I want to give myself to you. I want to prove to you that I am not like that other lady."

Dragon smiled. "Then do so." He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and one on her cheek. "And love me in honor, as I will you. Keep your Lady Jenny, treasure her company at night as I lie alone dreaming of you."

Lorelei pressed her mouth to his again, coaxingly, longing evident in her expression.

Dragon groaned in his throat and regarded her with playful menace. "You will stop trying to tempt and tease and manipulate me into dancing to your tune." He told her firmly. "And you will cease attempting to seduce me. My will is as great as yours Lorelei. And if you do not cease…" He gasped as she pressed a kiss to the base of his ear, her tongue rubbing over the lobe. "That does it." He regarded her with eyes so hot Lorelei swore she could see flames against the onyx of his gaze. "You are dealing with a man, 'tis time you learned what a man feels like."

Lorelei had the temerity to smile her satisfaction believing she had won. She had not. Dragon pushed her flat against the wall again and held her there with his body while his hands groped her roughly and his mouth plundered hers. There was nothing tentative or gentle about his embrace though he was not hurtful or angry at all. His lips were implacably hungry against hers and he moved against her, forcing her to feel the length of his body against hers. Still he was behaving more like the adventurer he had been for years than the gentleman Lorelei had known.

Finally he released her. "That for your manipulations!" He growled out low in his throat his voice and body heavy with lust. Lorelei landed on her feet and felt her knees buckling. Quickly he supported her and when she could stand took his arm away. "The way you feel now, I feel whenever I look at you. If you have any intelligence at all you will cease tempting me." He slammed the closet door open and stalked away.

Lorelei leaned weakly against the wall and put her hands to her cheeks. Dragon was right, she'd never dealt with a man before, but ohhh… how wonderful to deal with Dragon!

* * *

><p>Dragon stalked up to Andreas, nodding curtly at the king and took a deep breath, dark gaze near glaring at the prince. "That!" He began in a low intense voice, sounding almost of the tomb. "That was the most foolish thought you've had in at least a score of years." He snarled. "Are you a complete and utter lunatic?"<p>

Amon regarded Dragon with puzzlement and some slight annoyance. "Dragon, do you ever speak kindly to my children? Or do you consider it your duty to harangue them so they never forget they are fallible?" His annoyance was tempered with amusement since Andreas had informed him where he had sent Dragon.

"Your Majesty," Dragon looked at the king. "I speak to them with kindness when they treat me with such. Your twins seem to regard me as a puppet whose strings they can pull."

Andreas looked at him curiously. "What in the world did she do? Or should I ask what did you do to her since I see no sign of her and you are obviously agitated." He paused and a low whistle escaped him as his twin entered the hall. Her clothing was in perfect order, and she held her head regally, but her mouth was dark and swollen and she'd obviously been passionately kissed. "I see." He glanced up at Dragon. "Am I going to have to defend my sisters honor?" The crown prince inquired idly.

Dragon struggled to control himself. "No, but you may be defending mine!" He snarled.

That startled a laugh out of Andreas and his father. They were regarded curiously by several surprised courtiers who couldn't conceive of what the scowling Dragon had said to amuse.

"I am so glad that I amuse you." Dragon growled. "But I demand that you control her." He looked from the king to the prince. "Or never leave us alone together again."

"Is it come to this?" Andreas sputtered out between chuckles. "I refuse to believe my sister is reduced to accosting men opposed to her machinations when she wants kisses." He nearly choked he began laughing so hard. "Did she pull you into a dark closet and attack you?" Amon regarded his son with a parents tolerance.

"Yes." Dragon said flatly. He folded his arms and regarded them both sternly. "Will you see that she is chaperoned adequately?"

"Do you think that would stop her?" Andreas inquired wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. "To suit propriety any chaperone must be a woman, she might just attack you anyway."

Dragon scowled in frustration. "I can't believe you refuse to take this seriously." He hissed mindful of the strange looks they were getting. "Your sisters virtue is endangered and all you can do is laugh."

"How is it endangered?" Amon inquired his tone more calm than his son's but still amused. "You dislike her so intensely you don't even enjoy her kisses as you would any pretty girl's. Even if she throws herself at you like a…"

"Do not say it." Dragon growled the words out suddenly deadly serious. "She is a lady. I will not dishonor her." He looked at them both with a gaze so black it reflected no light. "See that she is never left alone with me again. Do not trust me." He warned them. "Not where Lorelei is concerned."

He turned and left as Lorelei was coming up behind him. With the languid grace of a courtier she extended her hand for him to take. Dragon smiled suddenly, warming his eyes and lighting his entire face. Grasping her fingertips gently he bowed over her hand with exquisite correctness and brushed his lips over her knuckles. "My Lady." He murmured softly, with an appreciative gleam in his eye for the swollen lushness of her lips. "I will see you anon, I have need of a very cold bath." His voice was unintelligible to any but she and so her father and brother couldn't understand the rosy blush that invaded her cheeks at the touch of his mouth on her skin deepening as he took his leave of her.

"Well." Amon regarded his daughter speculatively. "I see that come the end of the evening we must speak with your mother." He raised his eyebrows. "Unless there is something you'd like to tell me?"

His child smiled up at him. "Now Daddy, what have I done?" She asked innocently. "I'm sorry to be late."

Andreas grinned. "It's the reason you were late Lorelei." He commented. "Tried to get a few kisses out of Dragon? See if he would dance to your tune?" His hazel eyes were knowing.

Lorelei smiled slightly and her fading blush darkened again. "I can safely say that Dragon is beyond my manipulations." She said quietly. "He is a man, not a boy."

Amon nodded. "Precisely. That is why I think you had better have a talk with your mother and I. A man isn't going to be satisfied with a few kisses. Flirting won't be enough here Leelee."

Lorelei regarded her father soberly. "Daddy, I promise, this is not a flirtation." She paused remembering how Dragon had wished to keep their love a secret until he could properly approach her father. "I gave my word I wouldn't say more, will you allow me to keep it?"

Amon studied his daughter thoughtfully. Swollen, reddened lips aside, she looked alive, and somehow content. Perhaps the plans Andreas had laid were coming to fruition and she had fallen in love with Dragon, and believed he loved her. "Dragon demands that he not be left alone with you." He informed her. "Why is that?"

Lorelei smiled sweetly. Dragon really did mean to love her honorably, she thought to herself. "He doesn't trust himself with me, and he doesn't trust me with himself." She said simply. "He wishes to be honorable."

Andreas grinned and Amon looked at him sternly. "You know I wasn't just talking out of my hat that day." He said. "I spoke my last words with the utmost sincerity."

Lorelei's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?" She looked at her twin and then at her father. "You are up to something, both of you." She said with certainty.

"A pet project of your twin's." Amon told her. "I thought of it just now for some reason."

Lorelei nodded and smiled slowly allowing them to believe they had convinced her.

* * *

><p>Saldan nodded coolly to Malachi as he drifted past the bard. In the far corner Lady Margaret hung in her coveted position on Prince Sebastian's arm. It was not in the courtier that Saldan was interested though.<p>

He had been curious about three different ladies at first but one of them was too young for his tastes with the irrepressible energies and enthusiasms of her age. He found her to be vibrant but unrefined, almost crude. She would not do, lovely though she was.

The second lady was cool and polite, of similar coloring to the younger one, but a bit more sculpted in her features. She had an air of distance about her that he enjoyed. She however had recently become blemished, her purity tarnished by the mouth of a man on hers. He regarded her distastefully, he was sure she was still fairly chaste, but the only reason to pursue her now was to flout the possession of her new lover.

Now the third lady…ahhh… Saldan permitted himself a smile as he spied her. She was lovely as the mountain's morning, the sun over the Storm Horns. Slim and with the grace of a willow and a delicate appearance. Her hair was the palest shimmering gold and her eyes a deep pure violet. She seemed to look at the world around her from within a dream. She seemed untouchable, pure and innocent and alive.

Saldan moved closer to her and stood at the outer edge of her circle. This one was too wary, or too wise to be caught alone, he would have to watch her well for a solitary moment. Her voice even was slow and measured as if she was far away from the world.

Morgana looked up at the pale brown haired gentleman who had silently stood behind several other courtiers. Her gaze was calm and unblinking as she regarded him and met his gaze. His eyes were of a chocolate brown that should be warm in color but his look made her feel cold. Before she could say a word he smiled and nodded and moved away.

* * *

><p>Though the guard had sent word that the Bastards of Serendal had entered Aeliara, Sebastian still wasn't prepared for the sight of them. They were big. He leant against the entryway door and regarded them as they walked into the courtyard.<p>

"Where can we find his Highness, Prince Sebastian?" One of them asked. He was the only light haired man among them, the other two being dark, though one had curly hair and the other straight. The woman who walked with them was delicate by comparison with long brown hair.

"Who is asking?" The guard addressed had no intention of admitting to the prince's whereabouts.

"The uncle of the girl he murdered!" One large hand grasped the guards tunic and chainmail pulling him forward as if he was a featherweight. The guard simply shook his head. Sebastian had to admire the man's nerve.

The woman intervened then, tears in her eyes, laying a hand on the blond man's arm. "Mory, please do not." She said quietly, her sorrow somehow having more impact than a shout of command.

Sebastian studied her. Her sweetness of manner and kind face reminded him of his love. By her authority over the other three he guessed she was the oldest of the four of them and only her elven blood allowed her to appear the same age.

The man released the guard and glared at him. "Answer my question." He demanded.

The guard opened his mouth again and Sebastian stepped forward. "No, by the gods, don't get yourself throttled again." He told the guard with a wry look. Facing the four of them he said quietly. "I am Sebastian Obarskyr."

"Don't touch him." The woman said quietly as the three men took a step forward. "Not yet." They stopped, her right as Briar's mother and her authority as their older sister, halting them. "I am Merrila Leytana." She said in her composed voice. "I am told that it was you who caused the death of my only child. My daughter Rosaleen Dhu." Deep brown eyes bore into his. "Are you proud of your actions?"

Sebastian looked at her and then at the three men. "I would like you to meet someone." He said quietly. "And I would like you to hear the truth. But not here. Not in public. Will you come inside and listen?" His gaze was steady and not unkind.

Merrila looked at him and then up at her brothers. The blond one still looked as if he'd rather pull the huge sword on his back and shed some blood but he shrugged. The other two nodded their assent.

Sebastian smiled gently, lighting his face and opened the door to the palace. He led them down the halls past the audience Hall and into one of the private wings of the castle. The wing where the Royal family resided. Merrila's gasp of recognition as she saw the crest emblazoned on the doors and her brothers' widened eyes were proof enough that they realized this.

They watched wide eyed as the prince's smile widened to a grin and he hailed a simply dressed lady who stepped into the elegant hallway. "Mother!" He called.

Sabine turned and saw Sebastian leading a quartet of very uneasy looking folk. "Sebastian." She tilted her head slightly. "I thought you were going…"

He nodded. "I was, but something more important has come up." He said. "I have someone watching him." He took her hand and turned to the four people behind him.

"Mother, this is Briar's family." He introduced her. "This is her mother Merrila Leytana. Her Uncle Morris Athan, the Weaponsmaster." He nodded at the blond man. "Her Uncle Jeank Aramit, Serendal's former Captain at Arms." The man with dark straight hair was indicated. "And her Uncle Lestal Parthan, the Weaponsmith." He smiled at them. "This is my Lady Mother, Sabine Craulnober Obarskyr."

The respect they had deliberately failed to grant Sebastian was immediate and heartfelt as they fell to their knees. Sabine smiled and shook her head. "The family of my son's beloved, must not be asked nor expected to kneel for a mere Queen." She took Merrila's hands and helped her to rise. "Sebastian?" She turned to look at him.

"Not yet." He shook his head.

"Then I'll not keep you." She smiled at the four and squeezed Merrila's hands. "Welcome, to Hearts Desire." She said softly and continued on her way.

Mory looked at Merrila curiously as the queen left them. "Heart's Desire." He repeated.

Sebastian answered for her, still smiling slightly as he saw how Briar resembled her mother in sweetness. "In Elven, an old word for the Heart's Desire is Aeliara." He looked at Mory. "My father named this city for my mother." He offered Merrila his arm. "Come, I will take you to the truth."

He knocked on a door and then stuck his head in. "Dragon." He pushed the door open wider and watched Lorelei who sat near the warrior drop her hands quickly. "Sis," he greeted his older sister. "Where is she?"

"My sister has gone to change and bathe." Dragon said dryly coming to his feet. "I believe you know where she would be?"

"Aye." Sebastian nodded. "Will you do me the favor of explaining matters to these good folk?" He asked. "I must verify the identity of one of our conspirators, it is an old…old friend. I had hoped he'd learned his lesson." His voice hardened and Dragon guessed accurately that this person had been trouble to Sebastian before.

"As you are my friend you know you need not ask." Dragon nodded. "I'll tell them all we know thus far." Sebastian's eyebrows rose and fingered the hilt of his sword. "I'll do my best to keep disastrous vengeance from spoiling your hard work."

Sebastian grinned and bowed Briar's family into the room. "As I promised you, the truth lies with Dragon." He said. "Listen to him, and take heed of his counsel. He is an honorable man. More so than you believe me to be." With that he took his leave of them, hurrying off to verify that it was indeed Malachi Crownsilver involved once again in insidious action against Briar.

Dragon looked at the three men and the woman who stood before he and Lorelei. "Well, we are adequately chaperoned I think." He said dryly to Lorelei and winked at her.

Merrila and her brothers blinked at the sight of a very tall, muscular and dangerous looking man, whose visage if it could be believed spoke of wicked intellect, and his eyes of black wisdom.

* * *

><p>Sebastian entered his rooms and paused in the sitting room to knock upon his bedroom door. "Briar, are you decent?" He asked. He smiled almost nervously at the folk who accompanied him, Lorelei and Briar among them.<p>

"I wasn't aware that was under question." Briar called back through the door with a laugh.

"It's not love." Sebastian returned with a grin that could be heard in his voice. "But is it safe to open the door? Are you dressed I mean?"

Briar's laughter drifted along with her answer. "I wondered when you would stop playing word games with a bard." She said. "But I am nearly dressed."

"Well when you are completely dressed come into the sitting room." Sebastian said. "Dragon and I have a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>Dragon slipped into the hallway with a smile on his normally stern face. Briar's family had been amazed at all that had occurred in the past couple years. And their joy at being reunited with Rosaleen Dhu had been touching to see.<p>

Lorelei came up beside him and at his inquiring look said matter of factly. "You are her brother, and you felt the need to leave. They are family, in the way that Sebastian and I are family, sometimes it is hard to see so many years of shared history and compare it to a relatively short friendship." She slipped her arm into his. "I thought you might be feeling a bit too alone, and they don't really need me there, so I wondered if I could help you prepare Briar's apartment for them?"

Dragon smiled slowly, like a dawn lightening his face. "How in the world do you conceal your tender heart from those fool courtiers?" He asked gently, "And however did I fail to see it for so long?"

Amber eyes twinkled up at him. "Courtiers only see what they wish to, the first impression they have of me, of the Princess. And you…" She teased. "Well you are only a man after all, not the most observant of creatures."

"Spoken like a woman with two brothers." Dragon observed. "I would like your company yes, provided you take Jenny along as a chaperone." He answered her original question.

Lorelei made a face and then studied him. "Something besides my reputation is worrying you isn't it?" She asked.

"Briar would not mistake herself, believing she saw Saldan." Dragon said quietly. "I do not know what the man looks like, and neither does Raden, or any of your family. The ones who would recognize him, we cannot allow to be seen in public lest it give the game away."

"Surely we would notice someone whose face was scarred as Briar described?" Lorelei's voice was sober now, Dragon's concern was contagious.

"He's rich love, he can afford a priest to restore his looks." Dragon said ironically. "So he may have not a mark on him."

Lorelei frowned. "I do not like where this is going." She said. "He must be found, or Briar will never be safe."

Dragon nodded his agreement. "I wonder though, what he is up to now that Rosaleen Dhu is safely out of his reach."

* * *

><p>Morgana looked up at the stars. It was strange, when she was with the elves, there was no place she would rather be, but when she was with her family in Aeliara, she felt the same way. There was a strange, magnificent beauty to the waterfalls, and the way the mist sometimes hovered over the city, lamps lit like fireflies over the houses. A cool breeze drifted over her face, teasing a strand of her hair and she smiled dreamily.<p>

"Well met, Princess Morgana." A smoothly cultured voice murmured from the shadows near the balcony doors.

Morgana turned and saw the elegant looking young man who had stood so quietly listening to her conversation one night. "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked in her slow melodic voice.

He moved a bit closer, the light from the Hall gleaming on his hair even as it threw his handsome face into shadow. "We haven't met formally, but I know you." He said smoothly. "You are the eldest daughter of the king." A cool smile pulled at his lips. He wondered how close she would allow him to get. How foolish would she be? How trusting in her safety?

"Yes." Morgana agreed drifting along the balcony as the breeze shifted her thin gown. "You have not been formally presented at court." She noted. The fine hair at the nape of her neck rose and she stiffened slightly as he moved closer. Again she noticed how the color of his cold eyes and wondered why such a warm color was so chilling.

"No, an acquaintance brought me as a guest." He replied smoothly. She was keeping her distance from him, and that pleased him. She was wary and would not be caught easily, and he thrived on a challenge.

"Oh?" She tilted her head, her long hair falling over her shoulder. "Would I know her?" She smiled and mentally gauged the distance to the doors. The more he spoke in that emotionless tone, the sicker she felt. It was as if he had no soul, or no heart, like he was dead inside. Looking at him was not even pleasurable, which was strange, for he was a fairly handsome man.

"You might…" Saldan debated mentally for an instant and then named his acquaintance, thinking that it would do no harm and might sway her into remaining. "The bard, Malachi Crownsilver allowed me to accompany him. He has a friend, Lady Margaret DuChesney?" He ended on questioning note as if wondering if the princess knew of the lady.

Morgana nodded and smiled as if the names were good to hear. "Yes, I have met both of them." She folded her hands serenely to disguise the fact that they were beginning to shake. "When I see them, I will tell them you stepped onto the balcony for some air." She smiled again and opened the door she'd finally reached, slipping inside.

Saldan smiled with satisfaction and rubbed his hands together. A most delightful encounter, he thought to himself, he could hardly wait to meet the otherworldly and pure princess again.

* * *

><p>Morgana, for her part, was not nearly so pleased with their encounter. With uncharacteristic haste she made her way to her parents side. Amon and Sabine were sitting rather informally on a chaise speaking with one of the few courtier's with sense, a minor lord who had served with the Purple Dragons. With a smile for the lord Morgana sat beside her mother and put her hand on her parent's.<p>

Sabine looked at her daughter almost in surprise. It was very unlike Morgana to do anything that would be construed as rude or unkind. But in her subtle way she had interrupted the conversation. Violet eyes a darker twin of her daughters sharpened and she shifted slightly turning to her husband.

"I'm so glad to hear your sons are following in your footsteps." She said in a softly quelling voice. Her smile was gentle but her gaze was serious as she met the lord's eyes and somehow the gentleman felt it time he took his leave.

When he had bowed his retreat Amon turned curiously to his wife about to ask why she had dismissed one of the people they actually liked to talk to. Then he saw Morgana and rose to his feet. Instantly the music playing softly in the background ceased and the hushed conversation of the court washed to a halt. Amon helped his wife to her feet and with his daughter on one arm and Sabine on the other he nodded to the court. "Continue." And he led the two ladies from the room.

Once in a private chamber he looked at Morgana. "What has happened?"

Morgana shook her head slowly. "It is difficult to explain, more a feeling than any action taken, but I was very afraid." She began. Her explanation of why she had been so afraid sounded almost foolish, but for how awful she had felt. Somehow with terrifying certainty she knew she had been right to be afraid of that man. She said as much and her mother nodded.

"Don't worry love." Sabine told her quietly. "We believe you. We even understand how you could feel so, and why. Perhaps better than you do."

Amon nodded remembering. "Jade." He said succinctly. The king regarded his wife soberly. "We may have found our third plotter." He said after a moment.

Sabine nodded and went to the bellpull in the corner. Tugging on it she waited until a page appeared and said quietly. "Enlist the aid of your fellows and find all of my children. And bring Dragon as well." Once he had left she turned to Amon and Morgana and said quietly. "Dragon has pointed out that none of us know what Saldan looks like."

Morgana looked at her in horror. "You believe that…man, is the same one who…who…" She couldn't finish and simply shuddered. Her father wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "No wonder he made me feel ill. I was right." His daughter said finally, her voice muffled from within his embrace. "He is dead inside."

Her siblings and Dragon arrived then, Sebastian the last of them. Sabine looked at Morgana. "I want for you to tell your brothers and sisters what you told us. Describe him as well as you can, we all must be on the look out for him."

Morgana did as she was told, holding her father's hand tightly as she did so. It was a little shocking and frightening for her siblings to see their older sister, who always seemed so untouched by the evils of the world, clinging so tightly to their father and afraid.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "No scars on his face?" He asked just to be certain. "But he definitely said Malachi Crownsilver and Margaret DuChesney?"

Morgana shook her head. "No, his face was perfect. I kept wondering why I didn't enjoy looking at him when he had such a handsome face." Her violet eyes met Sebastian's. "But yes, he named those two most definitely."

Sebastian looked at his mother. "Please excuse me." He pressed a quick kiss to the top of Morgana's head. "I have work to do."

Asrai offered softly as he was leaving. "'Gana, would you like to stay with me tonight?"

Sebastian didn't hear his sister's answer.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A Tempest In A Teapot**

* * *

><p>Dragon patted the hand that rested on his arm and hoped that the lady forgave him his rather brooding silence. He did not consider himself a brilliant conversationalist normally, but his thoughts were occupied with a mystery he was intent on resolving. Finally reaching a conclusion he believed was correct he put it to the back of his mind.<p>

"How does your sister?" He asked Lorelei quietly, mindful of their surroundings. The park by the college was fairly public, thus it was unexceptional for them to walk alone together there, but it was difficult to have a private conversation.

Lorelei's smile was slightly teasing as she answered his question. "She does well enough, but it is difficult to see my openhearted sister, constantly on her guard, watching for that man." She looked up at him. "Do not tell me it took you all this time to conjure up that question? Surely 'twas not so difficult as that?"

Dragon smiled in spite of himself. "No, it was not difficult. I admit my mind was occupied with a matter even closer to my heart." He told her and gestured to a bench with a questioning look.

Amber eyes twinkled mischievously as she took a seat and tilted her head back to look up at him. "What could possibly be closer to your heart?" She asked, drawing him down beside her.

Dragon did not resist the gentle tug of her hand. "For which of my good qualities did you first love me?" He queried with an air of reluctant anticipation.

Lorelei laughed. "You have no good parts." She teased. "You are wickedly wonderful through and through, to make such a whole that I could not resist you." She squeezed his hand. "But for which of my virtues did you begin to suffer love for me?" She returned.

Dragon chuckled, his rasping voice turning the sound of mirth into a rumbling growl. "Suffer is right enough, for I do suffer in my love for you, loving you against my will."

"Oh, well then, I would not have you suffer, do not love me anymore then." Lorelei slipped her hand from his in mock pique turning up her nose, though her lips twitched in betrayal of her good humor.

"Too late." Dragon rasped. He tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear and slid his hand along the back of her neck under the weight of the silvery gold locks. "Far too late."

Lorelei sighed at his touch and abandoned her pose to look at him. "But you are my friend, and if you go against your heart, so will I, for I will not love what my friend hates, poor heart."

Dragon shook his head. "Do not." He said. "But when did you first admit to yourself that you loved me?"

Lorelei took a deep breath. "Oh, long ago, and then denied it completely because you seemed so indifferent, and I was reminded of someone else who had deceived me thus." She laid a hand on his shoulder, half turning towards him. "But more recently, when I heard my brother and your sister speaking of you." She looked down, suddenly, unaccountably, shy. "They said you were in love with me, that you would never tell me, because I scorned all men. They mentioned a letter you'd written and then torn apart. They made me think of how intolerant my attitude was. And they reminded me of how much I had loved you before."

Dragon blinked in surprise and nodded as his suspicions were confirmed. "And for the same reason I buried my love for you conceived when we first met." She looked at him in surprise and he nodded again. "Yes, when we first met, the night I ignored you."

Lorelei scooted closer to him so that her side was pressed to his. "And what began you on your set course of grave digging?" She inquired. "Did I do something?"

"In a way." Dragon's macabre voice was tender. "I heard your father and twin speaking of you being in love with me. They said you couldn't sleep and that you drew sketches of me constantly." He looked at her. "And a talk I had with Asrai, as well as their opinion of me made me rethink my prejudices against well born women."

"Doesn't our family have anything else to talk about?" Lorelei muttered.

Dragon wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head, eliciting warm shivers from her head to her toes. "Not when they deliberately staged those conversations." He told her. "I think your family, most especially your twin, has been matchmaking."

"It has all been just a little too convenient hasn't it?" Lorelei said thoughtfully. "Does this mean you don't really love me?" She asked in a wistful tone after a moment.

"Can you doubt it?" Dragon traced the line of her jaw with a blunt tipped finger, his touch gentle in spite of the callused strength of his hands. "Never doubt it, Lorelei." Obsidian eyes were warm somehow with the emotions they contained and they made her fears foolish as she met his gaze.

"No." She whispered. "I don't doubt you." Her hand crept up to his collar and her fingers curled under it, rubbing against his neck. "Dragon…" Her whisper seemed to caress his skin. "Nwyfan Reisolnt Draco."

The huge warrior smiled down at her, she was so tiny compared to him, so pale and golden. "Yes…" His brows rose inquiringly.

"Please, kiss me." She lifted her other hand to stroke his face, feeling the texture of his black hair under her fingertips.

"Just once." He bent slightly and pressed his mouth to hers, stingingly sweet, for a brief moment. Reluctantly he took his lips from hers and looked around. "We are in public, and I see your brother coming." He pointed out. The warrior frowned. "He is with a guard, and seems to be in haste." Dragon rose from the bench and held out his hand for Lorelei.

Together they hurried over to Sebastian, arriving, a bit breathlessly on Lorelei's part, just as the guard was leaving.

Sebastian looked up at them and nodded at their inquiring faces. "News." He said, his words like his movements, purposeful and swift. "Saldan is found. Crownsilver and Margaret gave him up." The two lovers were forced to hurry along with him as he headed for the palace. "And I have some long awaited business to attend to, so if you'll excuse me, I must don apparel more appropriate to the occasion."

Lorelei glanced from her brother to Dragon who looked as if he was inclined to argue. Sebastian quashed that notion before the words could leave the older half elf's mouth. "No!" He said in low fury intensified tones.

Lorelei had always believed Sebastian lacked the gentle possessiveness of their mother and the more strident claims of a few of their Sargen cousins. Her theory was dashed to pieces at Sebastian's next words.

"Briar is mine to protect now!" Sebastian stared at Dragon, daring him to challenge that. His mouth twitched into a slight smile as his eyes flickered over Lorelei and Dragon, at their joined hands and how closely they stood. Then his gaze met Dragon's eyes. "I will protect your sister, if you will protect mine." He told the warrior mage.

Dragon looked at him grimly and then down at Lorelei whose hand was trustingly clasped within his own still. "With my life." He said finally. "Go, or you will be late." Sebastian nodded and hurried off.

Lorelei looked up at Dragon with a wry smile. "So were you going to take me with you to inform Briar's family or did you want to waste the time making sure I am safely ensconced in the palace?" She tilted her head, amber eyes gleaming up at him.

Dragon shook his head with a resigned sigh. "May I at least complete a thought my dear, before you begin to read my mind?" He inquired, rasping voice dry with humor. When she just smiled up at him Dragon groaned and tugged her hand gently. "Well let's go then."

* * *

><p>Briar curiously looked in the open doorway of Sebastian's dressing room. The prince had hurried into the room, pressed a kiss to her lips and then hurried on to the dressing room.<p>

"What in the world are you doing?" She asked as he pulled on clothing from a closet he only opened for business purposes.

"I've a duel to fight, and I intend that everyone who sees the results sees that even if I seem to be a fool I can still be a very dangerous fool to cross with a sword." Sebastian told her as he laced up a black shirt and pulled a like hued leather jerkin over it.

"A duel with whom?" Briar asked quietly, dark green eyes glittering with suspicion.

"With Saldan." As always when Sebastian spoke of the man he purposely neglected to use the inherited title.

Briar turned without a word and left the room. She returned in a moment with several garments over her arm. Sebastian's eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she entered the bathroom to change. When she came out again she was clothed in her adventurers' garb, the black leather suede, like his own clothing, seemed to swallow what light that touched it.

She still did not speak but efficiently wound her hair into a tight braided bun at the base of her neck, exposing her ears and making her face look stark and cold. When she began to belt on her rapier and main gauche Sebastian felt compelled to protest.

"Briar, I'm fighting him. You're staying here where it's safe." He said firmly.

She looked at him and her eyes were like the deepest part of a river in the winter, dark, cold, unfathomable and emotionless. For a moment Sebastian was shocked at how she looked, he'd never seen such an expression on the face of anyone outside of Raden's service. Without another word he left the room.

Briar heard the large carved door shut behind him as he left and paid it no heed. She would simply follow him to wherever he had Saldan.

When she reached the door it would not open. When she realized it was locked her shriek of outrage more than made up for her lack of speech in the previous quarter of an hour. Pounding on the door brought no one to open it, presumably Sebastian had taken the precaution of advising the staff not to let her escape.

Fuming she paced walked through the rooms and caught sight of her old pack. A wicked grin spread across her face as she opened it and saw the coil of slim silk rope that lay in the bottom. When she'd told Sebastian that she'd run away, she hadn't gone into extreme details, like how she climbed out of her bedroom and down the wall of the keep.

Briar went to the balcony and looked over the edge. It was an awful long way down, but two floors below her was another balcony. Briar tried to ignore the sheer drop from the balcony into the waterfalls, thinking of that wouldn't aid her concentration.

Tying the knots with more care than she'd ever used before the bard dropped the coil over the edge of the balcony. Thankful she had decent strength in her arms from her years of training as a warrior she climbed over the edge and moved her ankle in a circle around the rope so she could rest her foot against the rope climbing down. Thankfully the gloves that protected her hands and wrists during swordplay were sturdy and made to grip firmly. The length of the leather protected her wrist as she wound the rope around it in a similar manner.

With great caution Briar began to lower herself down the rope. It had been with considerable relief that she'd noted the balcony below her was larger and extended further from the palace wall. She would be able to drop down on its outermost edge. It was still uncomfortable though, with the roaring of the falls in her ears and the moisture from them coating the rope, herself and everything else.

Skilled as she was, Briar was still breathing hard when her feet touched the carved stone railing of the balcony. Her relief made her loosen her grip in spite of herself and she slipped, landing ignominiously on her rear on the hard stone floor of the balcony. With a resigned sigh and a wry face made at herself she rose and untangled her wrist and ankle from the rope.

Going to the doors leading into the palace she noted that this was the balcony that was off of the library. This was great luck since the library was still relatively private and would be easy to sneak out of.

As if she belonged exactly where she was Briar entered the library and walked purposefully out of it. She was so intent on leaving she didn't notice Andreas note her entrance and look out the balcony door to see the rope dangling from the floors above.

With a smile of amusement curving his lips the crown prince of Cormyr followed his brother's lady out of the library.

* * *

><p>Briar stopped in the archway leading to the courtyard as she saw both Saldan and Sebastian, Saldan flanked by several guards. As she watched Sebastian struck Saldan across the face, obviously challenging him.<p>

She walked slowly closer and listened to the guard protesting. "Your Highness, duels are frowned upon, and duels to the death are illegal."

Sebastian looked at him coldly. "Then you had better have several of your fellows ready to arrest me, because he will not be alive at the end of the day."

"Please see reason your Highness." The guard pleaded. "His Majesty-"

"Go and fetch him then!" Sebastian shot back. "And you will find that for once my father and I will be in agreement."

The man sighed and gestured for one of the fellows who stood by to go and fetch the king and queen, as well as more guards. He hurried right past Briar and nearly bumped into Andreas.

"I beg your pardon," the guard began to apologize but Andreas simply smiled and shook his head.

"Bring my father, and mother. And find the rest of my family. Send the pages about to gather them up and bring them here. And send a page to Dragon's apartments for Briar's family." He instructed the guard. "Sebastian was right when he said our father would want to see this."

The guard nodded and bobbed a hurried bow and continued on his way. Andreas leant against the archway wall and taking his cue from his brother's ways, watched as Briar walked towards Sebastian and Saldan.

Saldan paled as he saw her and then his eyes narrowed as he took in the fact that he along with the rest of the court had been duped. Sebastian turned slightly and saw Briar coming towards him with the same cold look in her eyes.

"You are correct, in the fact that before the day ends Saldan will be dead." The warrior and bard said coldly. "But it will not be by your hand that he dies." Her chilling gaze met Sebastian's. "Saldan is mine."

"Briar, my Rose, let me protect you." Sebastian said quietly. "I do not want you hurt."

"Then do not stop me." Briar's eyes softened slightly as she looked at him. "He is mine to deal with. You may have Malachi."

"This isn't like dividing up the last piece of cake at midnight!" Sebastian said in frustration.

"No, we are dividing up our enemies." She returned. "Saldan is my enemy, and he has been long before he came to Aeliara. You deal with Malachi, I'll even throw in that Margaret." Briar told him. "But Saldan is mine. It is my right to deal with him, for what he would have done to me."

Sebastian shook his head. "And if you are hurt or killed?" He asked in a rough voice. "What then? How can I let you go?"

"My prince of shadows," Briar smiled so sweetly, sorrowfully. "My prince, I must do this. I will not die. I will not take serious hurt. But I must do this, I must. I have to put an end to the nightmares."

At that Sebastian's protests subsided. Understanding brightened his dark blue gaze and he nodded. "Fetch Lord Saldan a set of blades like Lady Briar's." He told one of the guards.

"As the one challenged I have the right to choose weapons." Saldan said with haughty disdain for Sebastian's ignorance of the gentlemen's rules.

Sebastian had wrapped his arms around Briar, savoring how she felt. He turned his head slightly and regarded Saldan as one would an extremely disgusting insect. "You misunderstand." He said coldly. "This is not a duel. This is your execution. You are a villain, and a rapist and a traitor to the crown."

"It will be her execution." Saldan hissed brown eyes glittering with malice.

"No." Briar said coolly. "It is yours." The guard came with a set of blades and a few more of his fellows. With great precision they stood around the courtyard, leaving space for the duelists but blocking all the exits so there could be no escape attempt.

Briar drew her blades and regarded the man who had given her nightmares for two years, no matter how beloved she was or the peace she felt in her heart. Once again, her eyes and face were cold and almost cruel with lack of emotion. "En garde!"

At some point during the fight that followed Sebastian's and Briar's families arrived. They were fairly quiet in their presence not wishing to distract Briar or give Saldan the opening for escape their arrival might present.

Mory watched from the sidelines as his niece fought his nephew and was heard to utter an awed exclamation at how her skills had improved. It was the truth. Saldan had been outclassed and outfought two years ago. Briar had honed her technique since then, somehow incorporating the smooth gliding grace of the elven martial arts to her own fighting style.

As she and Saldan fought, they each drew blood, he with a slash that sliced open her sleeve and cut her shoulder. The twin mark she put upon him was the first of a thousand tiny wounds. Briar fought with a precision and icy control rarely seen outside of the elven nation and with the passion and fury of a mortal woman bound by the movements of her rapier.

Finally it was obvious that Saldan was tiring, and growing more and more desperate as it became apparent that he could not win and that he would not lose quickly. He slashed downward with his rapier and stabbed with his main gauche.

It was a narrow miss, the dagger slicing through her vest but not her skin and his rapier cutting into the previous wound on her shoulder. But the effort left his guard open and his chest exposed.

Briar looked at him and something flickered in her gaze. For a moment she allowed herself to feel, to remember in the midst of the battle, what he had done, and the fear she had felt of all men since that time. She thought again of the nightmares and her gaze hardened once more.

"No more nightmares." She said firmly and her rapier slid up between his ribs, piercing his heart as a chef's fork pierces a steak.

Saldan's face was astonished and filled with denial that this could happen to him. He slid off of her blade and to the ground limply.

Briar automatically cleaned her blade and stood numbly for a moment. In confusion she realized someone had taken hold of her arms, mindful of her wound, but still with a firm grip. In a daze she heard low voices saying something about murder and illegal duels.

Her mind finally cleared and she blinked in amazement but then shrugged philosophically. A tiny little smile hovered over her lips as she realized that even if she was imprisoned or exiled, she still wouldn't have nightmares about Saldan again.

"No." A firm, but strangely gentle voice said. "No, Saldan was a traitor to the crown. He attacked Lady Briar and had targeted my daughter Morgana as well." Briar met the king's gaze and blinked as he smiled warmly and approvingly. "Lady Briar executed him, as an agent of the crown, she was within her rights."

At his side the Queen nodded and standing next to her sister Asrai, Morgana finally seemed as relaxed as she had been before Saldan began stalking her.

Briar's family surrounded her and she was swept into her uncle Mory's embrace. With a low curtsey for her king and queen Merrila asked in her soft voice. "Will you do his parents the favor of informing them of Saldan's death your Majesty?" She looked down and then up again. "I would have little sympathy for them but for the fact that I know how it feels to have my child disappear, and then hear through rumors that she is now dead. I was given back my daughter, my half brother Serek and his wife will not be so fortunate."

Amon nodded soberly as he looked at his crowd of children, each rejoicing in their own way that the danger was past.

* * *

><p>The courtiers milled about the Hall beginning and disagreeing with rumors and gossiping in general about the goings on with the royal family and their fellows. It was noted that of their number several were missing and this was the subject of much speculation.<p>

Before this speculation could reach its peak the double doors at the end of the hall opened and the royal family entered. The king and queen were the first, arm in arm, and their offspring followed behind them formally, two by two.

Among them though were two figures who were not Obarskyrs and one of which caused a great furor in the court. Rosaleen Dhu walked beside Sebastian, and Lorelei on Dragon's arm.

Amon and Sabine seated themselves and with formal precision their children arranged themselves on either side of their parents. For a moment the whispers in the court died and no one spoke another word as the king gazed over the assembled courtiers with cold eyes.

It was a mark of the king's displeasure that he did not stand up to speak to his court. "Due to several events of the past year I feel it is necessary to remind you all of a few things." Amon said, his voice carrying even to those at the back of the court. "The reason we tolerate having a Court is simply because so few of our noble families have offspring with a sense of duty and direction in their lives. So until you figure out what you're supposed to be doing you come to Court." Cold sapphire eyes scanned the courtiers before he spoke again. "However," and the underlying tone of steel was more pronounced. "We will not tolerate any more attacks on our sons and daughters, nor on their loved ones, in order to increase social or political standing. All such attacks will earn their perpetrators are the title of Traitor and a swift banishment or the Headsman's block."

Amon paused and looked at his wife who nodded and then spoke herself. "You have surely noticed that there are three who are no longer among you. One of whom belongs to a supposedly 'royal' house." She said her low tones in chilly accord with the ice of her violet eyes. "We hope it has not escaped you that The Black Rose is alive, as she has always been. The slanders and accusations leveled against her were but for show." A menacing look was directed at the crowd. "Lord Saldan of Serendal is dead, executed for treason. Lord Malachi Crownsilver is banished, also for treason. Lady Margaret DuChesney is banished, again for treason."

Gasps and murmurs of dismay, malicious glee, and astonishment rippled through the court. At a nod from his mother Sebastian stepped forward slightly leading Briar. The bards clear sweet voice said quietly as she looked at Sebastian. "When I lived I was your love, and when you loved, you were mine. One Rose died defiled, but I do live." She smiled slightly at Sebastian who somehow remembered to keep his fools mask intact. "And surely as I live, I am a maid."

With great delicacy and grace Sebastian lifted her hand to his lips and brushed his mouth over her knuckles. "And I do love, and I am yours." He said softly, not even the courtier's mask he wore could hide the adoration in his sapphire eyes.

Sabine smiled affectionately at her son and his love and then turned to her husband who was looking at Dragon and Lorelei with a gleam in his eye that Sabine found quite interesting. Before the queen could say a word Amon spoke in a sharp voice. "See here now Dragon, by what right do you take my daughters hand?"

Dragon was momentarily caught off guard but recovered enough to wink at Lorelei and turned to his king to reply. "Why in the hope that I may have your permission to court your daughter." He told the king.

Lorelei let out an astonished gasp, thinking to herself that her acting skills were certainly on par with Sebastian's. "And how is it you think to ask this?" She demanded of Dragon.

"Do you not love me?" Dragon asked in surprise.

"Why no, no more than reason." Lorelei told him saucily.

Sebastian and Briar watched, wincing as theirs and Andreas' careful plans began to unravel.

"Why then, your father and twin have been much deceived for they swore you did." Dragon said acidly.

"Dost thou not love me?" Lorelei asked archly.

"Troth no, no more than reason." Dragon shot back, concealing his merry gaze.

"Well then your sister and Sebastian are sadly mistaken for they did swear you did." Lorelei tossed her head.

"They swore you were almost sick for me." Dragon fired.

"They swore that you were well-nigh dead for me." Lorelei retorted.

"'Tis no such thing." Dragon informed her. "Then you do not love me?"

"No, truly, but in friendly recompense." Lorelei said slyly, doing her best to keep her mirth from her voice. It vanished all together as her twin finally spoke.

"Oh, come now my twin, I am sure you love the gentleman." Andreas said.

"And I'll be sworn upon it, that Dragon is in love with her." Briar added mischievously. "For did he not write the sweetest love letter, and entrust none but himself to deliver it?" She nodded at his belt pouch.

Andreas with a chuckled darted forward and undid Dragon's pouch, handing the letter to his sister.

"And here's another." Asrai giggled as she snatched a folded piece of parchment from Lorelei's reticule. "A sketch in loving detail of Dragon captioned with the words 'My beloved Dragon'. I have it on her maid's authority that she props it on her bedside table and falls asleep gazing on it." She handed the paper to Dragon who glancing at Lorelei, engrossed in her letter opened it to see exactly what Asrai had spoken of.

"Well it must be a miracle." The warrior remarked in good humor. "Our hands against our hearts." He looked at Lorelei. "Come, I will have thee, but by this light I take thee for pity."

Lorelei smiled in sweet mockery, though her eyes were soft. "I would not deny you, but by this day, I yield only on great persuasion, and partly to save your life, for I was told you were in a consumption." She teased.

"Peace." Dragon said tenderly. "I will stop your mouth." He bent and kissed her softly, with great tenderness.

"I'll remind you that you still have not claimed the right to have my daughter in any way." Amon said with mock sternness.

"Will you deny me sire?" Dragon asked curiously, "when 'twas you and your son who made the match?"

Amon grinned. "In truth I would not deny you, no. You may court her with my blessing."

The king glanced at his wife who nodded and her astute gaze appraised Dragon measuringly. "I could not ask for a better match, for truly who better to become the next Royal Mage than our daughter's husband?" She agreed. "Sir Dragon, will you consider that post as part of your duties when you and Lorelei marry?"

Dragon merely blinked for a moment and looked at the queen in surprise. How she could know… Lorelei's hand tightened on his arm and he looked down at her with a shrug. "I may have a bit more experience and talent in magic than I led folk to believe." He murmured to her. To the queen he said aloud. "Your Majesty, I will do my best for you, since I suspect that by the time I persuade Lorelei to marry me, I will be skilled enough for the post."

Sabine laughed and at the look of inquiry Amon shot at her she leant over to whisper in his ear. "I shall tell you anon, when we can be private, my king." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Dragon caught Andreas' eye as he was looking over the court and beckoned to him. "Why Prince, you seem so sad." He teased. "Good friend, take your own advice." Andreas looked at him quizzically and Dragon grinned. "Get thee a wife, get thee a wife."

Andreas burst out laughing, his sober thoughts of the courts treachery banished for the moment. "A dance!" He called to his parents. "Let us have a dance to lighten our hearts."

"And our ladies heels!" Sebastian seconded wickedly. Briar poked him in retaliation and he swung her into his arms in a playful embrace.

Amon nodded his agreement and gestured to the musicians to strike up. This was the court's cue that all was as it should be, at least with their rulers and everyone began to relax as a merry tune echoed throughout the hall.

**Fin**


End file.
